Cursed
by sparkalie
Summary: Legend tells of a group of Priestesses cursed to walk the sands of Egypt for all eternity until someone breaks their curse. Enter Ardeth Bay and the O'Connells and Jonathan. Full Summary inside. ArdethXOC. Rated T for violence. Hiatus until college life decides to let me live again. Sorry everyone.
1. The Legend

_Hello all, Sparkalie here with a new story! Well...actually I've had this story for some time but never got around to posting it so here it is! I hope that you, you dear, dear reader who clicked on my story, enjoy this first installment on 'Cursed'_

_Told in Ardeth Bay's point of view, Ardeth Bay X OC...hopefully. I have to confess that even if Ardeth is my favorite character and all he still is kinda dense when it comes to relationships._

_Well, I've said all that I can say so please read on and I hope you like it. Please remember to review at the end! Thank you._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

Summary:

Legend tells of a group of Priestesses cursed to walk the sands of Egypt for all eternity until someone breaks their curse. Enter Ardeth Bay and the O'Connells and Jonathan. Follow their adventures as they find out the truth behind the legends. What will the great chieftain do when he meets Keaira, the very embodiment of the legend? What can Ardeth do when he and his friends accidentally release an evil that, thousands of years ago, brought the ancient world of Egypt to its end?

1 The Legend

The story goes that long ago during the time of the great Pharaohs there was a temple of priestesses dedicated to the worship of the goddess Isis. There young girls were taught the sacred rituals for the worship of Isis. But Isis was known for her magic so the legend says that the priestesses, as well as being fierce warriors, were also taught the secret arts…or what some call sorcery. No one is really knows. What is known was their skill in the fighting arts. So skilled were they that some say that they were of equal strength with the Pharaoh's own bodyguard, the Med-jai. But unlike the Med-jai they were not tasked with protecting the pharaoh and his family. Their task was to guard certain scrolls and other sacred and revered items. People say that they were also used to assassinate enemy leaders in times of war.

As the years passed the priestesses grew lax in their protection and one night, a thief slipped into their temple and stole the most sacred of scrolls, the Goddess Scroll or more commonly known as the Scroll of Isis.

It is said that on this scroll was written all the knowledge that Isis learned from her father, Thoth. Whoever possessed this scroll would have control over unspeakable power, over the forces of nature itself. One would even have the power to animate the dead as Isis did to Osiris but only for a short time.

The man who stole the ancient writing knew of its power and, worse, knew how to use it. He sent plagues, hurricanes, floods, earthquakes and other horrors to devastate Egypt. The Pharaoh realized what happened and rushed to the Temple of Isis.

"It was your negligence that caused this!" he roared.

The priestesses cowered in shame and fear from their king's fury. They knew that it was their fault and now they were powerless to stop the evil the thief had unleashed.

"I curse you!" thundered the Pharaoh, "I curse you with a hunger no food can satisfy. I curse you with a thirst no drink can quench.

"You will live for eternity, never dying, so that you may watch the people die and know that you caused them to fall their deaths. No sword that pierces your skin, no fire that burns, no ice that freezes, no water that drowns, no bite that poisons nothing—_nothing_ will be able to kill you. You are doomed to forever walk this world unable to enter the peace of the afterlife!"

The priestess fell on their knees before the king, begging for mercy.

"Have mercy on us!" they pleaded, "Do not forever bar the path to the kingdom of Osiris from us! Do not allow us to wander alone forever!"

Perhaps it was their tears that moved the pharaoh's heart and caused him to relent.

"To pass into the afterlife you must be stabbed through the heart…"

The priestesses rejoiced, willing to take their own lives to escape the horror the pharaoh cursed them with.

"BUT!" the pharaoh continued, "The one who holds the blade must be a man who loves you with all his heart, mind and body. Only he who truly loves you can break your curse."

And with that the Pharaoh left them to lament their fate.

It was on that day that the Egypt of ancient times fell never to rise again.

For years no one knew if the priestesses were still there or even if they did exist. But years later another story surfaced. One that told of a man that fell in love with one of the priestesses, the High Priestess to be exact. And, legend tells, the High Priestess fell in love with him too.

Time passes filled with happiness for the beautiful High Priestess and her lover. Even the other priestess rejoiced that their leader had found happiness. Great was their joy when they found the High Priestess was with child.

The High Priestess decided then to tell her lover about her curse. She promised him that her heart would remain with him and no one else.

On the day the High Priestess was to give birth the other priestess of Isis stayed with her and assisted her during the birth. After a difficult labor the High Priestess gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

The father kissed his daughter's forehead and handed her to one of the priestesses.

"Care for her." He said simply.

Then he turned to his love and smiled down at her.

"I'm so proud of you." He said softly, "I love you."

Just then one of the priestesses rushed in.

"Bandits!" she cried, "They come to raid the temple!"

The bandits came in droves, they were many but they were no match for the immortal priestesses. They drove the bandits from the temple but not before one struck down the High Priestess' lover.

It was a mortal blow.

The man, unwilling to be separated from his beloved, drew his dagger and stabbed her through the heart.

The lovers died in each other's arms, together even in death.

What happened to the cursed priestesses no one knew after that. Nor did anyone know the fate of the offspring of the cursed High Priestess and her lover. For all anyone knew, they simply vanished into the eternal sands of Egypt.

To Be Continued

_And that's the end of the first chapter! I just wanted to get the legend all down before the real story starts. Guess who's telling the story! Hehe. I promise that everyone will appear in the next chapter so please review!_

_Hope to hear from you,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_


	2. Present Day

_Yah. Here's the next chapter. Oh yeah..._

_Thanks to formerannie for reviewing! You're the only one so I love you doubly!_

_Hehe. I posted this again. No big changes just grammatical errors. Sorry if they bugged anyone. I'll try not to make so many mistakes next time. Thanks to somebody called Nakhti for pointing out my mistake in my verb tenses. Sorry again._

_Also I have to add a disclaimer here._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, the Curse of the Dragon Emperor would never have been shown in cinemas and if it did Ardeth Bay would be in it and Rachel Weiz would still be playing Evelyn O'Connell.

2 Present Day

"Wow." Ten-year old Alex O'Connell said, his eyes wide at the story he just heard, "Is it true? I mean the priestesses and stuff?"

Ardeth smiled at the son of his friend, Rick O'Connell.

"I do not know, little one." he said, "It is only a legend and even I haven't found a single strand of evidence that says that they did exist."

"That's a lot of poppycock!" Jonathan said peevishly, "Not once did you mention treasure, Ardeth."

Ardeth laughed. Once again he, Ardeth Bay, chief of the chieftains of the Med-jai, has joined his friends, the O'Connells as they explored through Egypt. It had been two years since the incident at Ahm Shere and now the O'Connells are back and excavating an ancient temple…one Ardeth was fairly sure was free of anything that could bring harm to Egypt. At the moment while Rick and Evelyn were exploring, he, Jonathan and Alex were seated in the shade outside the ruins. From there, Ardeth could keep watch for any approaching danger, as bandits and the like still roamed the sands despite my people's valiant efforts.

"Uncle Jon!" Alex protested, "Don't say that! What if it's true?"

"That there are cursed women who live forever?" Jonathan asked, "Come on! Not even I'm that gullible."

"Well, there were priestesses for the goddesses in the ancient times, especially for Isis. I'm not certain about any of them being cursed though." Ardeth said.

"There's no such thing." Jonathan said, crossing his arms.

"No such thing as what?"

We all turned in the direction the familiar voice came from.

"Mum! Dad!" Alex exclaimed, jumping up and embracing his dusty parents.

"Hey there Alex." His mother said, kissing his forehead.

"Well?" Rick O'Connell asked, "No such thing as what?"

"Cursed Priestesses!" Alex blurted out.

Alex quickly retold the tale Ardeth had just told him, stumbling over his words now and again in his haste to tell them.

"Uncle Jon says they don't exist!" he finished, turning accusing eyes to his uncle.

"Well they can't! Can they?" Jonathan blustered.

O'Connell was already shaking his head.

"What are you filling my kid's head with this time, Ardeth?" he asked, "First mummies and huge bugs and now undead women priests?"

"I never said they were undead, my friend." The chieftain answered, "I merely said that they live forever. They could look like any normal person would for all I know."

O'Connell rolled his eyes.

"Alex, if you're so interested in these priestesses of Isis then maybe you'll like to know that this temple was, in fact, built for the Goddess Isis…though not one of the more famous ones." Evelyn said, giving me a look as if she was silently rebuking me.

'What did she expect?' Ardeth wondered, 'The O'Connells are my friends, yes, but after what has happened when they are in Egypt they cannot blame me for taking precautions! Of course I would have led them to a temple that, as far as I know, has no significance except for its history.'

"Oh really? Cool!" Alex exclaimed, missing the look his mother gave me.

Evelyn nodded, "Yes and there's a big statue of her inside. The temple is actually well-preserved. Everything is neat and orderly."

"Except for the dust," Rick interrupted.

Evelyn nodded, accepting the point.

"Yes but this temple is supposed to be hundreds of years old…and there's not one single cobweb anywhere!"

Ardeth raised his eyebrows, "Not one?" he asked, "That's peculiar."

Evelyn sat down on one of the rugs we had laid down earlier, frowning in concentration as she thought about this oddity.

"It's probably a coincidence." O'Connell said, "Maybe somebody came here before us and had a look around."

"Maybe…" Evelyn said, not entirely believing this suggestion.

Evelyn never ceased to amaze Ardeth. Even if she was the one who first awakened Imhotep, he couldn't help but like her a little. She was so different from the women from his tribe, more outspoken and bold. But then again, they do come from different countries. The Medjai hasn't spent much time in hers but maybe the women in her country are all like her?

Suddenly Jonathan stood up, "Well, I'm starving. What about some lunch?"

The others agreed and we began to prepare our food.

"Jonathan…" Evelyn said as she took out some dried fruit, "There's another pack of food on one of the pack horses, get it would you?"

"But…"

"Now, Jonathan." She said without even looking at him.

"Oh, alright!"

Ardeth watched the exchange with some amusement. No woman from his tribe would have dared to order a man around like that. Though to be honest, Ardeth believed Jonathan was an exception. After all women did order the _children_ around…

Grumbling, Jonathan made his was to where the horses were picketed. Knowing his potential for accidents Ardeth kept an eye on him as well as the horizon. Aside from the ones they rode there were two other horses used as pack horses. It took Jonathan some time to untie the pack but finally…and without accident, he did it. When he looked up, he glanced at the desert around him.

"Sand, sand and more…" Ardrth heard him mutter to himself, "…Hello! What's that?"

Alerted by Jonathan's exclamation, the Medjai chieftain peered at the surrounding desert. He could not see anything…yet…

"People!" he called to us, "I think you should see this?"

'See what?' Ardeth wondered as he and O'Connell went over to the Englishman.

"What?" O'Connell asked impatiently, Ardeth merely began searching the sands again.

Jonathan wordlessly pointed to something in the distance. Then Ardeth saw them. Five white clad figures making their way here on horseback, they were galloping. They would be here soon.

The figures steadily made their way closer. It was not long before he could make out more details. All five carried bows strung across their backs and each had some sort of weapon. Ardeth felt a twinge of unease when he saw that their garb was similar to his own, the only difference was that they wore all white. Scarves covered their faces, leaving only their eyes exposed.

"Friends of yours?" O'Connell asked him.

Ardeth shook his head, "I do not know these people."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this…" Jonathan complained.

"I fear, my friend that trouble has found us once more." Ardeth said ominously.

To Be Continued…

_WHA! So who are these warriors? And what sort of trouble are the O'Connells in now? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and tell me if you like Ardeth's POV. I originally wrote this in third person but I thought it would be nicer in his POV._

_Please review!_

_Thanks a bunch for reading the stuff that comes from my delusional mind._

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/14/13_

_Switching all chapters to 3__rd__ Person but still in Ardeth's POV. Sorry guys, I got dizzy staring at all those I's._

_Also, sorry for not updating for ages. I'm posting Chapter 12 together with these edited previous chapters. _

_Struggling Student,_

_Sparkalie_


	3. Warriors

_Here's the third chapter but before that. Let's give thanks where thanks are due!_

_formerannie, ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld and forestreject for reviewing!_

_Sun-MoonGoddess and ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list!_

_Thanks a bunch you guys._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

3 Warriors

All too soon the five mounted figures reached Ardeth's group. The strangers reined in their horses about five feet from the group, probably in case O'Connell decided to fire at them.

"Let me take care of this." Ardeth whispered, laying a hand on O'Connell's shoulder.

He stepped forward and greeted them in Arabic.

"_My name is Ardeth Bay."_ Ardeth continued, _"These are my friends."_

The one in the middle spoke, "I don't care who you are, Chief of the Med-jai, or who these foreigners are," Surprisingly, he spoke in fluent English with the faintest trace of an accent, "Where are your other companions?"

"We're the only ones here." O'Connell said hurriedly.

Ardeth mentally sighed, 'Bad move O'Connell…'

The warrior laughed. It was a laugh without warmth or mirth.

"Don't lie to me, foreigner. There are five saddled horses here; you should have two more members."

He made a curt gesture to one of the other riders. The rider smoothly dismounted but before he could take a step O'Connell relented.

"I'll call them, okay?"

The leader shrugged, "Go ahead. Just make sure they come."

O'Connell raised his voice, not taking his eyes of the one who spoke to them, he yelled, "Evie, come over here…and bring Alex with you!"

It didn't take long for O'Connell's wife and son to join them.

"Dad!" Alex exclaimed, running to him.

"Hey, big guy…" O'Connell mumbled, ruffling Alex's hair.

"Are we in trouble again?"

"No, you are not…"

Again it was the one in the middle who spoke. Though he was dressed similarly to the other four it was unmistakable that he was the leader. There was an air about him that held him above the rest, an authority that all must submit to.

The feeling was not new to the desert warrior. Ardeth had felt the same power fill him; saw the effect it had on his men. Never though had he been on the receiving end of such authority.

Now that Ardeth was able to study them, he noticed many things about these strange riders. All the men had dark colored eyes, ranging from dark brown to black, but the one in the middle, the leader, had dazzling green…no…_emerald_ eyes. He had eyes that were impossible to forget, eyes that held power and wisdom.

"No harm will befall you if you leave this place…leave at once!"

"Why does that sound so familiar?" O'Connell muttered, probably remembering the warning Ardeth had given him years ago…the warning he paid no heed to.

"We mean no harm!" Ardeth said carefully, there had to be a way to get out of this mess, "I know these people and can vouch for them."

"Perhaps," said the green-eyed one, "But who can vouch for you?"

Ardeth was so startled he took a step back. As chief of the commanders of the twelve tribes usually his word was more than enough for most people. This was a gross transgression of respect!

"That was uncalled for stranger." Ardeth said, dangerously, "Whoever you are you must still show respect for me, especially since you seem to know who I am."

"Indeed I do, yet it does not impress me." The leader's eyes narrowed, "Especially not here. This is my territory. This is sacred ground and you and your friends should have never set foot inside that holy temple!"

"No one pays homage here anymore! We only want to reveal to the world the secrets of ancient Egypt so that the world will know of her wonder!" Evelyn said fiercely.

"Is that what you think?" the leader scoffed, "How ignorant you are."

He barked a command in a language Ardeth did not understand at the other riders and they all turned their horses. Then he turned his head to look at them again.

"Some secrets should remain secrets." He said, staring right at Ardeth, "This place holds one of them." Then he glared at O'Connell and Evelyn, "So leave this place! Leave this place or die…die a horrible, horrible death."

So saying the riders simultaneously nudged their horses. They urged their mounts into a gallop and soon disappeared into the sands.

After they left, Ardeth stood with the others, staring at the spot the mysterious riders disappeared.

"That was…interesting." Jonathan said, more to break the silence than anything else.

"Somehow this all seems familiar…" Ardeth mused aloud.

"It should," O'Connell said, mock-glaring at the warrior, "You did almost the same thing to us more than ten years ago."

Ardeth frowned, "You are right. But now what concerns me is _what_ those riders were protecting."

"Maybe we should leave." Jonathan suggested.

"No!" Evelyn protested, "We just got here! Rick and I just found an old passageway. I believe it leads underground."

"I do not think this is a good plan, Evelyn." Ardeth said, "When desert people warn you to leave a place they normally mean it."

"Like you did,"

Ardeth nodded, "Yes, like I did. We should leave."

"Please Ardeth!" Evelyn begged, "Let me just see where it goes. It won't take long."

Ardeth frowned down at her. 'This woman is more trouble than she is worth!' he thought. He opened his mouth to refuse her but she interrupted him.

"I'm going down there whether or not you give you permission." She threatened.

Ardeth looked at O'Connell, "Talk some sense into your wife!" he said.

He merely shrugged, "Not like that ever worked."

Ardeth sighed, this was against his better judgment, "Fine, but we all go together…armed."

Evelyn's face lit up, "Thank you!" she said then immediately led the way back to the temple.

"With our luck we're heading right into trouble." O'Connell grumbled, following his wife.

"When you O'Connells are involved," Ardeth told him, "There's always trouble."

To Be Continued

_And that's the third chapter. Sorry if any of you find it short. Most of this is prewritten. I wrote this last year...started anyway...but at that time I wrote it in third person. I thought it sounded better in Ardeth's POV. Please tell me if he's getting OOC! I'd kill myself if I accidentally did that._

_So that's it. Please review and expect the fourth chapter when ever I feel not lazy enough to type it down._

_Thank you for reading the stuff that comes from my delusional mind._

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/14/13_

_Switching all chapters to 3rd Person but still in Ardeth's POV. Sorry guys, I got dizzy staring at all those I's._

_Also, sorry for not updating for ages. I'm posting Chapter 12 together with these edited previous chapters. _

_Struggling Student,_

_Sparkalie_


	4. Door of Stone

_Hey really sorry for taking forever. My excuse: While school and home did have a part in preventing me from updating, actually whenever I had free time I was too tired to type my stories. Sorry. I'm not usually a procrastinator; don't know what came over me._

_Anyway here's the next chapter..._

_Oh wait, I almost forgot:_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

4 Door of Stone

Soon Ardeth and the others found themselves at the entrance of the passageway Evelyn had found earlier. They all carried torches that cast eerie shadows on the dusty walls. Rick held a pistol in his free hand and also carried, strapped to his body, three more pistols and his shot gun, slung across his shoulders were extra ammunition.

Once again Ardeth borrowed O'Connell's Thompson as a precaution. His scimitar hung from its sheath at his waist. Ardeth had checked it again before entering the temple and its blade was as always honed to a razor edge on both sides.

Even Jonathan carried a rifle slung on his shoulder. Alex wanted one but his parents flatly refused him.

"Let's go." O'Connell said, stepping into the passageway.

The atmosphere inside was unlike the atmosphere in other parts of the temple. It was dark and oppressive. They hadn't gone a hundred yards before the entire group became jumpy, panicking at each sound.

"This is a bad idea." Alex said, his young voice sounding scared.

"We've been steadily going deeper." Ardeth said, "We're probably very deep underground. This hall is very old. I'm surprised it's still here."

"Are you saying this thing could cave in on us?" Jonathan exclaimed.

"I'm saying that I won't be surprised if it did, my friend."

Jonathan gulped.

"Evie let's get out of here!" he whined.

"In a minute," she said absently.

"Come on Uncle Jon!" Alex said, trying to sound excited "Isn't it cool? Almost like last time!"

"Heh," Jonathan chuckled humorlessly.

O'Connell and Ardeth kept silent. Ardeth was pretty sure that all O'Connell's senses were on alert like his were.

"Oh relax you two!" Evelyn snapped at us, "The tension you two have is choking!"

"It is not your husband and I." Ardeth said quietly, "It's this place. I've seen many things…many horrible things…but this place sends chills into my heart."

"You said it, buddy." O'Connell said.

"I can see the end!" Evelyn called out, "Come on!"

The end took even Ardeth by surprise. It loomed suddenly and unexpectedly. A stone wall stood in front of them, reaching from the floor all the way up to the stone ceiling.

It was huge and strong. It was also unmistakably a dead end.

They all stood and stared in shock at the wall. After all that there was nothing?

"It's a dead end?" O'Connell asked disbelievingly.

"Impossible!" his wife exclaimed.

"Nope…it's possible alright. It's there staring right at you."

"I'm afraid your wife is right, my friend." Ardeth said softly, "The ancients who built this place wouldn't have just made this passageway for no good reason."

"Well I think we should just high-tail it out of here." Jonathan said.

The others ignored him…

Ardeth continued to argue with O'Connell and Evelyn. A movement caught his eye but it was just Alex. He was peering closely at the stone wall. Ardeth let O'Connell and Evelyn argue by themselves, instead watching their son's face closely. His patience was rewarded when he saw Alex's eyes widen in realization. Alex quickly ran to his father's side.

"Dad! Dad!" he said, tugging at his arm.

"Not right now Alex." O'Connell said pulling his arm away.

Alex sighed in frustration then tried his mother.

"Mom, look at this! LOOK!" he said, trying to pull his mother away.

"Alex!" Evelyn reprimanded, "Behave!"

"Aurgh!"

"Listen to him!" Areth interrupted.

"Huh?"

Both of them looked at Ardeth then stared at their son. Alex looked at the Medjai and when he nodded took a deep breath…

"IT'S A DOOR!"

"Explain." Ardeth said sternly.

"It's a door." Alex repeated, "There are hieroglyphics carved on it. I can't understand all of them but I found a phrase that says: 'Do not enter'."

"Alex, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Evelyn said reprovingly.

"I was trying to!" Alex protested, "You weren't listening!"

But his parents and uncle were already scouring the wall for more clues. Alex rolled his eyes at them.

"They never listen to me!" he muttered.

Ardeth spared a slight grin at the young boy before turning to watch his parents. He wondered if he should stop them, the white clad warriors seemed serious about them leaving…but there wasn't anything of value here. It was completely safe for the O'Connells to be sticking their noses here…right?

"Let's open it." Evelyn said.

"Haven't you learned anything these past years?" O'Connell asked.

"Yes," Ardeth agreed, "First the Book…"

"Then that chest!" Jonathan finished.

"It's just a door!" Evelyn exclaimed, whirling around to face us, she threw her hand into the air, "No harm in ever opening a door!"

Ardeth sighed; there was just no talking to her.

"Here we go again…" O'Connell muttered.

"It's been closed for a reason." Ardeth said, "Why don't you read the warnings carved on it first before you do something rash again?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes but faced the stone door and studied the hieroglyphics closely.

"Beyond this door lies sealed a great evil…He who opens this door will unleash a dreadful plague onto the earth…the evil that lies within will bring great destruction and chaos…To the foolish who have come this far…turn back…or face the wrath of the Protectors…"

A deathly silence filled the air.

"We should leave." Ardeth whispered.

All his doubts suddenly became valid. This was a bad place to be. Ardeth didn't know why…all he knew was that they needed to get out.

"Leave…" Ardeth repeated, "NOW!"

"But…" Evelyn tried to protest.

"Ardeth's right honey," O'Connell said, starting to gather their tools, "Hey, Jonathan! Help me here."

Jonathan was still looking at the 'door'. His finger was tracing an outline in the middle of the 'door'.

"We need a key…" he mused aloud, "This here…might be a key hole."

"We don't need a key." O'Connell said, "Because we're leaving…now!"

"I've seen this before…" Jonathan continued, "Where did I…?"

He frowned in concentration, trying to remember.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed his face lighting up.

Jonathan dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a curiously shaped pendant. It hung from an old chain that looked like silver. The pendant, too, was made of silver but it was covered with so much grime it was hard to tell.

"That's an ankh!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"It's the symbol of the goddess Isis." Ardeth said, "Where did you get it?"

"Never mind where I got it." Jonathan said quickly, "Look it fits right here."

He held out the silver ankh, putting it into position with the outline.

"_Stop!_"

It was a new voice. Ardeth spun around together with the others, but as Jonathan turned around he accidentally pressed the ankh into the stone. The pendant and the door clicked audibly together.

…Ardeth _knew_ the O'Connells were trouble…

To Be Continued

_Gosh. Do you know how hard it is to write this stuff in Ardeth's POV? Originally this story was written in third person but I changed my mind. Hehe._

_Anyway I appreciate any reviews. Go on. Click the button. Ya know ya want to!_

_Till next time!_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/14/13_

_Switching all chapters to 3rd Person but still in Ardeth's POV. Sorry guys, I got dizzy staring at all those I's._

_Also, sorry for not updating for ages. I'm posting Chapter 12 together with these edited previous chapters. _

_Struggling Student,_

_Sparkalie_


	5. Opened Door

_Wah! I'm really sorry! I know it's been really long but honestly it's so hard to write in this guy's POV! I keep writing and re-writing and re-writing again! Please take note this was all written without a beta so if you see any mistakes please tell me...nicely! That's all for now. It's been long I know so I won't bug you with a long author's note._

_Thanks to the guys who reviewed._

_And last but not the least! Remember the three Rs! Relax, Read and Review! ...but Reduce, Reuse, Recycle works too._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

5 Opened Door

The owner of the voice wielded an unusual weapon, two narrow blades connected by a silver hilt which was twice the length of either blade. The newcomer was dressed all in white and close behind him were four other warriors also carrying weapons and dressed in the same white robes.

"You fools! You have doomed us all!" exclaimed the one who first shouted.

This one seemed familiar. And when Ardeth saw his emerald eyes that blazed in fury he remembered. He was the one who warned them earlier!

"You…you're the guy who warned us off this place!" O'Connell said, staring incredulously at the white clad warrior.

"Yes! And I warned you then to leave! And you didn't!"

He turned to one of the other warriors.

"Go; tell the others I need them. Five of us alone will not be enough to stop Him."

The warrior nodded and immediately left.

"Wait!" Ardeth interrupted, "I am a Med-Jai, let me help you. What has frightened you so much?"

He opened his mouth to retort but one of the other warriors laid a hand on his shoulder. The green-eyed man closed his mouth and nodded.

"I don't think you'll be able to help." One of the other warriors said, "Run and live for a while longer or stay and die. The choice is yours. We care not."

Suddenly the ground shook, sending Ardeth and all the others to the ground. The stone door rumbled and, before his very eyes, a hairline fissure appeared in the very center of the door, passing through the ankh.

"The Lock has been broken…"

The green-eyed warrior stood up just as Ardeth did; the pair were soon followed by the others. Ardeth stood beside him as he pulled a recurve bow, a bow whose tips curved away from the archer, already strung from a specialized quiver strapped to his back.

A short command had the other three warriors readying their own bows. Another rumble shook the passageway.

"Get out of here!" he shouted, looking at O'Connell and Ardeth.

"I'm staying." Ardeth said.

If there was danger here Ardeth would stop it. That is his duty as a Med-Jai.

"Evie, get Alex and Jonathan out of here," Rick said, pushing Alex into his wife's arms.

The warriors each laid an arrow on their bows and drew, aiming at the door.

The stone door slowly swung open. Ardeth strained his eyes to see what was beyond the door but all he saw was blackness. Unconsciously, Ardeth tightened his grip on the handle of his sheathed sword.

He heard a slight whisper of cloth, maybe a footstep. He wasn't sure.

The tension in the air was so heavy it was getting hard to breathe…then something moved in the shadows beyond the door. By the light of the flickering torches Ardeth saw someone step out of the previously sealed passage.

The man was tall, his smiling face was somehow mocking yet his arms were spread wide, as if to welcome friends. When he spoke the words sounded foreign yet somehow in Ardeth's head he was able to understand…

"Keaira," he said his voice deep and commanding, "It has been too long!"

"Not long enough." The green-eyed warrior answered, again the words were foreign yet somehow Ardeth understood, "FIRE!"

He and the other three warriors released their arrows, all four found their mark. So quickly that the eye could not follow, they fired arrows at the man who stepped out of the door.

The man fell back under the rain of arrows. Ardeth was sure some arrows hit him but he was once again swallowed by the darkness before the Medjai could be sure.

"Stop!" he grabbed the green-eyed man, "What are you doing? He's human!"

The green-eyed man pulled away, "Fool! That monster is no longer a man!"

_Hiss…_

A soft rustle of dry scales came from the open door…

"No! He's transformed!" one of the other warriors shouted.

"Close the door! Seal Him in!" ordered the green-eyed man.

"Wait! Are you mad?" O'Connell shouted, trying to stop the warriors from closing the door.

"Khepri, Aziza! Get those two out of here!"

"But…"

"We'll be fine, Aziza, get the outsiders out of here."

The ones named Khepri and Aziza turned to face O'Connell and me.

"Please leave now." The one Ardeth guessed to be Khepri said.

"No!" he protested.

"We asked nicely; please don't make us force you." The second warrior said.

BWROAR!

A huge king cobra slithered out of the door, its fangs bared and its hood flaring fully that it could barely squeeze past.

"Khepri, Aziza, get them out NOW!" the green-eyed man shouted, dropping his bow and taking up his weapon. With a steely hiss the warrior beside him drew his own weapon.

Khepri and Aziza pushed O'Connell and Ardeth back up the passageway. The two warriors ignored all their protests. Ardeth didn't understand; where did the man go? Where did the serpent come from? Why was he able to slightly understand the language they were speaking in? And why did all their names sound so feminine? It seemed like Ardeth wasn't getting any answers soon.

Just before the white robed warrior pushed him away, Ardeth saw the two warriors who were left behind charge the enormous snake, shouting battle cries he did not understand.

The two warriors kept pushing, forcing the two friends to run. They were almost at the start of the passage when they heard a long drawn-out scream. Aziza's, he was shorter than the other one, face blanched and the warrior turned, as if to rush back there and save whoever had screamed. Khepri stopped him, shaking his covered head.

"Keaira said to get the civilians out. We should follow."

Aziza opened his mouth to argue.

"We agreed. _All_ of us did."

A white scarf covered their lower faces but Ardeth saw their dark eyes flash. It was obvious to the desert leader that both wanted to go back but duty to their leader held them back.

'…So much like my own men…' Ardeth mused.

After a long minute the warrior, Aziza, turned to face O'Connell and Ardeth.

"Keaira says to get you out. So get you out we shall!"

It didn't take long for the four to meet up with O'Connell's family. They were alone, it seemed like the warrior the green-eyed man sent to get reinforcements hadn't returned yet.

"Rick! Are you alright?" Evelyn flung her arms around O'Connell's neck, her eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine honey." O'Connell said.

"You should leave now." Khepri said to the O'Connells.

"We're leaving. Trust me; I have no intention of messing with another mummy."

Khepri gave a short, humorless laugh, "Mummy? Is that what you think? The monster we trapped in there is far more menacing than Imotep."

While the others prepared to leave, Ardeth went to stand beside Aziza. He wanted some answers. Now that they weren't rushing he could take proper looks at these mysterious warriors.

It was obvious that they were warriors; they handled their different weapons with ease. Ardeth had seen that already. Now he studied Aziza. Aziza wore the white clothes that all the strange warriors wore. A scarf hid his head and lower face, so only a pair on onyx eyes could be seen. His weapon was a curved, gleaming scimitar, not unlike Ardeth's own.

"What do you want?" it was straight to the point, no nonsense.

"I was just curious." Ardeth said carefully, "Just who are you?"

Aziza started to answer…

"Aziza! Khepri!"

Aziza and Ardeth spun around. It was the green-eyed leader, and the look in his eyes told the Medjai that trouble had found them once more…

To Be Continued

_Ah ha ha ha ... please don't kill me! This chapter just ended up like this. Chapter 6 is partially written. I just have to get enough energy to type it. Life has been hectic, what with family day, school work, my choir, volleyball (which I haven't been attending cause I'm too busy), family, chores and writing. I just wanna drop!_

_So hope you liked it and please don't forget to review!_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/14/13_

_Switching all chapters to 3__rd__ Person but still in Ardeth's POV. Sorry guys, I got dizzy staring at all those I's._

_Also, sorry for not updating for ages. I'm posting Chapter 12 together with these edited previous chapters. _

_Struggling Student,_

_Sparkalie_


	6. Escape

_Hey I know it's been awhile since I updated but really I've been so busy. As soon as exams were over I had to go all the way out to attend a wedding. I didn't even get to attend the Christmas party at school. Then from there I went to my lola's house then my tita's and I just never got the chance to upload any chapters. Now I'm at home again. I'm just taking a few minutes to put this up then it's back again to my lola's house (which is pretty far from mine) for the mass and New Year celebration._

_Consider this an early New Year's present, which is tomorrow! _

_Happy New Year everyone!_

_Be nice and send me one too. Reviews will be considered as New Year's presents. Hehe. So here ya go. I wrote this a long time ago, before school ended but I just never got around to uploading it. No internet connection._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

6 Escape

With the O'Connells busy, it was only the two warriors sent with them and Ardeth who ran over to help. The green-eyed leader was half carrying, half dragging the other man. They were both badly hurt but while the other warrior seemed fazed, the leader's eyes flashed with anger. It was as if she didn't even notice the bloody gash on her left arm.

"Take her. She's in a bad way."

She? That's a girl?

Khepri took the wounded warrior and began tending to her.

"What about you?" Aziza asked.

"I'm fine."

Ardeth was about to protest that he was bleeding all over the place when he suddenly straightened. Ardeth saw that his robes were all in disarray from the fight and his head scarf had been pulled out of place by the struggle. He reached up and pulled the cloth away from his face. What he revealed shocked the medjai. Beneath that scarf was long, long black hair.

Now that the head scarf was gone, it was plainly obvious to Ardeth that the man he thought the leader to be was, in reality, not a man. He was a _she._

No wonder Keaira sounded like a girl's name.

She looked to be about twenty or so, with long black hair that was pulled away from her face with intricate braiding, allowing the rest to cascade down her back. Her hair was messy and tangled. Her oval face was smooth and white, blemished now by a streak of blood across one cheek. Her emerald eyes were almond shaped. She looked worn and beaten yet she had an air of leadership that was unmistakable. Ardeth found himself staring into her eyes. Her eyes were a contradiction to the rest of her body. She looked so youthful yet her eyes told Ardeth that she had seen many, many years.

Ardeth couldn't help the words that sprung from his lips. He was that shocked.

"You…you're a girl!"

The woman turned so her emerald eyes bored into his own.

"What of it, Chieftain of the Med-jai?" she asked, "Did you think that only a man can fight?"

"Forgive me I was shocked, that is all." Ardeth said truthfully, trying to smooth over his error, "Do you mind explaining to me what just happened?"

"You might as well tell him Keaira. I've heard about the legendary Ardeth Bay and he won't rest 'til he knows." Khepri said.

Ardeth raised my eyebrows when he heard this. he had never seen any white-robed people and not many people outside the Med-Jai knew his name so how did this man…wait, he's probably another woman…know him?

"Ardeth Bay…" Keaira rolled the name around her mouth, "Fine, I will tell you. You and your friends just released *Sethikhopshijef."

By this time O'Connell and the others had come over and now Jonathan interrupted.

"Who's this Sethik-whatshisname?"

The woman glared at him, "Sethikhopshijef. He's an ex-priest of Set. He's a monster who brought about the fall of Egypt. Unfortunately because he was a priest, he had, and has to this day, certain powers. It is because of those powers that he's alive. He uses the gifts his god gave him in a way no priest should.

"We sealed him under this temple, closed the stone door and locked it. But somehow you managed to break that lock and let him escape!"

"Is he under the curse of the Humdra?" Ardeth asked, "There are no records of this so called Sethikhopshijef that I've heard of."

"If you're worried that he's going to suck the life from your worthless bodies, no. He is not. He won't kill you people unless you get in the way."

"So he has his full powers now?"

"No he doesn't." she answered him.

"Can he get them?" Ardeth asked, trying to get information.

"Yes."

Ardeth almost groaned, this woman really wouldn't elaborate would she?

"How?" he asked patiently.

Keaira looked at him straight in the eye, as if she knew that Ardeth was fishing for information. Her look was so intense he felt like flinching but Ardeth held his ground before this mysterious woman.

"He'll get his full powers back…" she said in a low voice, "…when he takes the magic of those who sealed him in."

Ardeth was going to ask another question but he wasn't able to because Keaira turned away.

She motioned to the other warriors, who immediately gathered around her. Khepri supported the injured warrior and Aziza stood directly behind Keaira, as if to protect her.

"You should leave." Keaira said, without looking at them, "Sethikhopshijep won't distinguish between those who sealed him in and those who are innocent."

"Keaira!"

Keaira's head turned to look sharply at Aziza who was staring at something in the distance, worry evident on her face. Keaira looked in the direction Aziza was looking in and what she saw filled her with dread. Ardeth watched her green eyes fill with despair and her mouth whisper a short prayer…

"May the Goddess protect us."

To Be Continued

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/14/13_

_Switching all chapters to 3rd Person but still in Ardeth's POV. Sorry guys, I got dizzy staring at all those I's._

_Also, sorry for not updating for ages. I'm posting Chapter 12 together with these edited previous chapters. _

_Struggling Student,_

_Sparkalie_


	7. Flight Through The Sand

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

7 Flight Through The Sand

"May the Goddess protect us."

As the words left the woman's lips, the rest of the group turned to look too. What Ardeth saw filled him with dread. A huge, swirling sand storm was heading right towards them.

"Rick!" Evelyn cried out in alarm.

Rick hushed her but his eyes showed despair. Ardeth was worried too; the sand storm looked big enough to bury the temple … and the people inside it.

The strange warriors hurriedly spoke among themselves; Ardeth strained to hear their whispered conversation.

"Keaira! What do we do?" Khepri asked urgently.

"We still have time to make it to the Home Temple." Keaira said.

"What about them?" Khepri jerked her head at the O'Connells and Ardeth.

"I don't know! We can't bring them to the Home Temple!"

"They'll die!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Make a decision!"

"But…!"

"No! Keaira, this is not the time! Do we leave them or not?"

Ardeth watched the woman who now held their lives in her hands. She turned to study Ardeth and the O'Connells…her eyes lingering on Alex. Then she glanced back at the storm and back at the child. It was easy to see her mind was in turmoil.

"Keaira!"

Her face screwed up then …

"We bring them! I won't have their lives on my conscience!"

Ardeth let out the breath he had been holding. Thank the Lord.

Keaira whistled shrilly, she began to whistle a second time and Ardeth wondered what sort of signal it was. Then he heard the rumble of horse hooves. His horse and the O'Connells' horses appeared, galloping. This surprised him until Ardeth saw four more horses appear, right at the tails of their horses. To his bewilderment, it almost seemed like the new horses were…_herding_…the other horses.

"How did our horses get loose?" Jonathan asked.

"They probably pulled their picket lines when they sensed the storm coming." Ardeth said, wrapping his head scarf more securely around his face.

"Enough talk!" Keaira shouted, "Khepri, can Tahirah ride?"

"I can, Keaira." Said the other warrior, mounting …her? horse without help.

Keaira nodded then rapidly gave directions. Unlike before when she spoke mostly English, her speech changed now, becoming older and different. Ardeth didn't understand a word yet it sounded strangely familiar.

Ardeth felt Evelyn grasp his arm tightly. When he turned to look at her she had an awed expression on her face.

"She's speaking ancient Egyptian!" she hissed at Ardeth.

What? Impossible!

The green-eyed woman finished giving her instructions and turned to them. She began to explain:

"The four of us will form a box around you." She said, "Keep the woman and child in the middle. I'll be in front so follow me. The other three will make sure you won't stray."

In other words, they were virtually prisoners and had no escape. Ardeth really didn't like this. But what else could he do? This strange woman warrior was their only hope of surviving the storm. If Ardeth was alone he was sure he could survive but with Evelyn and Alex with us, Ardeth was not as optimistic.

"Why should we trust you?" O'Connell asked.

Keaira gave him a cold look, "Because the alternative is death. Now, get on your horses!"

Ardeth saw the look on O'Connell's face and cut him off by mounting his own black horse. When he saw Ardeth ready to follow, O'Connell had no choice except to follow. The others also got on their horses. Ardeth watched the woman…Keaira…mount a pure white mare. She took up point position with me directly behind her. The other warriors boxed them in. Truth be told, Ardeth felt like a sheep being herded along.

"Quickly now, before the storm hits us!" Keaira ordered.

Ardeth's mind was still reeling from all that he'd seen. But he had no time to dwell long on his pondering. Ardeth pushed his colliding thoughts aside. His mind needed to be on what he was doing _now._ This could be true and if so Ardeth needed to protect his land. If this was a huge trap…then…heads would roll.

In front of Ardeth, Keaira spurred her horse into a fast gallop. Ardeth and the others quickly followed. Still in tight formation, they raced away from the rapidly approaching sandstorm. It was worse than the storm Imotep had sent. It seemed almost…alive. Ardeth swear he could hear it screaming and wailing.

"Don't listen."

Ardeth looked away from the storm and stared at the white-robed warrior beside me…Khepri, he remembered, was he a _she_ too?

"What?" Ardeth asked.

"Don't listen to the voices; they seek to draw you into the storm. They are Sethikhopshijef's minions. They can't hurt you…as long as you pay them no heed."

Ardeth nodded tersely and focused his gaze on the desert before them. He was about to wonder where exactly 'Home Temple' was when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Keaira!" Khepri sounded distressed; when she spoke again Ardeth couldn't understand.

Ardeth felt Evelyn's horse move closer to mine. He unobtrusively leaned closer to her so he could hear.

"He said something like…_He released the dust daemons_…Ardeth, what are 'dust daemons'?"

Ardeth shook his head. He didn't know. Whatever it was it made Keaira and the rest of the warriors anxious.

"We must go faster!" Keaira shouted over her shoulder.

Ardeth urged his horse after Keaira's. They hadn't gone a hundred yards when a large beast appeared out of the sand. Ardeth heard Keaira stifle a gasp and Evelyn, Jonathan and Alex scream. Before the medjai could really see the beast, Keaira had raised her strange weapon and stabbed at it. It let loose a terrible scream before turning to dust…

_Dust…it was made of sand…could this be a 'dust daemon'?_

Ardeth had no time for more wondering because just as suddenly as the first appeared, more sprung up and before he knew it they were surrounded.

"Khepri, get Tahirah and the outsiders to the Home Temple!" Keaira shouted, gripping her weapon tightly.

"Keaira!" the wounded warrior interrupted, "Keep Khepri with you. I can bring the others to safety."

Ardeth watched them lock eyes for a second before Keaira curtly nodded and turned away.

"We'll charge them at that point." Keaira said, jerking her head to one side, "We can break their circle then Tahirah, you take the outsiders with you. Khepri, Aziza and I will do what needs to be done."

"I'll send Bahiti to you with reinforcements if I see her." Tahirah said.

"Let's do it then."

Ardeth made a decision then. These strange warriors had protected him before, he who should be protecting others. He would allow this no more. His duty as Med-jai made his path clear. Ardeth would not leave these strangers to fend for themselves.

"NOW!" Keaira yelled.

They galloped as fast as their horses could to the line of beasts that had been slowly moving forward. As they neared Ardeth saw that they _were_ made from sand. They looked vaguely human. It was as if someone had made a doll and left it half-finished. Ardeth's heart grew cold when he saw them _changing_, lines becoming straighter—more detailed…worse where the weapons that _grew_ from their hands.

The riders hit them before they were fully formed and broke their circle easily. The…dust daemons…chased them, rapidly taking shape.

In one smooth movement, Keaira and two of the warriors spun their mounts around to face the approaching monsters.

"Tahirah, take them and go!"

Ardeth motioned Evelyn, Alex and Jonathan to follow. Tahirah didn't notice that two of those she was supposed to be leading weren't following.

"Are you mad?" Keaira demanded when she noticed them.

"No." Ardeth said calmly.

"Go! Leave now!"

"No."

"Keaira!"

The daemons were a minute away…

"Aurgh! I don't care anymore!" the woman yelled, "Die for all I care!"

Ardeth wasn't able to answer because then those strange beasts reached them.

To Be Continued

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/14/13_

_Switching all chapters to 3__rd__ Person but still in Ardeth's POV. Sorry guys, I got dizzy staring at all those I's._

_Also, sorry for not updating for ages. I'm posting Chapter 12 together with these edited previous chapters. _

_Struggling Student,_

_Sparkalie_


	8. First Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

8 First Blood

"Die for all I care!"

Ardeth wasn't able to answer because then those strange beasts reached them.

Everything else faded away. The…dust daemons…were formidable opponents. Every time Ardeth sliced off a limb, it would merely regenerate. Then he saw one of the strange warriors stab one of the daemons where its heart should have been. The beast dissolved into sand and dust. Ardeth learned quickly, stabbing his own daemon in the chest.

"Ah!"

One of them slammed into Ardeth's horse. Ardeth leapt out of the saddle and narrowly avoided getting crushed. Pushing himself to his feet, Ardeth saw the beast run towards him; just as it got into reach he thrust his scimitar into its chest.

_Allah! These creatures were as bad as the Army of Anubis!_

Ardeth fought to keep his breathing even as he swung again and again; stabbing, lunging, years of training moved his body instinctively.

Duck.

Slash.

Stab.

Dodge.

Kick.

Lunge.

Ardeth let his instincts take over because he knew that if he tried to think it through he'd be terrified. Inside of himself, fear gripped Ardeth…fear of the unknown. Always he had known the dangers that lay lurking in the desert but this…this was completely new. And Ardeth was afraid.

Cursing the beasts that strove to overpower him, Ardeth tamped down the fear that held his soul. Fear would cause his sword to hesitate…and that Ardeth could not afford.

A pained oath reached his ears.

_O'Connell! Where was he?_

Ardeth's head whipped toward the direction of the yell. _By Allah! How did O'Connell get separated from him?_

Ardeth forged his way towards O'Connell, hacking and slashing as he went, hoping he'd get there in time.

"O'Connell!"

Ardeth saw him trying to beat off a swarm of daemons with his fists. Somehow he too was fighting on foot. Vaguely Ardeth hoped that the horses were safe. He charged toward O'Connell, stabbing at the chests of the daemons near him.

Once the last of the daemons were gone, Ardeth pulled O'Connell to his feet. He was bruised and bloodied but was not seriously hurt. _Thank God._ Ardeth saw O'Connell's eyes on him and suddenly Ardeth became conscious of the many cuts and bruises that littered his body. Ardeth hissed in pain when he tried to stretch his left arm, there was a long gash on it.

"Where's that crazy female and her friends?" O'Connell asked Ardeth.

Ardeth shook his head, "I don't know, my friend, let us hope that they are well."

Suddenly his keen senses caught a whirring sound coming toward them.

"Get down you fools!"

Acting on pure instinct, Ardeth shoved O'Connell away from him at the same time throwing himself backwards…just in time. Keaira's double-bladed weapon flew through the air, whirling end over end before firmly embedding itself in a dust daemon halfway out of the sand.

Ardeth stared at the weapon now stuck in the ground.

Somewhat shakily O'Connell picked himself up and Ardeth pushed himself up too. Then Ardeth saw it, a flicker of surprise that quickly turned to horror on his face. It was a warning. Before O'Connell could put words into it Ardeth spun around his saber raised. To his horror, Ardeth saw yet another of those monsters; its weapon already swinging down at him. Even as his saber moved to deflect it Ardeth knew in his heart it was too late…

WHAM!

A small body hurled into Ardeth with great force, shoving him out of the way. The daemon's blade swung down, missing him by inches…and slamming into the chest of the one who saved Ardeth.

"NO!"

Keaira lay on top of Ardeth, the gaping wound in her chest staining her white robes crimson. Ardeth forced his eyes from her bleeding body and focused on the immediate threat. The dust daemon had recovered and was posed again to strike. Ardeth was helpless. He was pinned between the ground and Keaira's body. He didn't have time to move her and get up in time to fight. He could not protect her or himself.

_O'Connell what are you waiting for?!_

Ardeth's throat felt dry. Since he was a small boy, Ardeth was taught not to fear death. Death was part of a Medjai's life. In their role as Med-jai, death could come in a blink of an eye. So they had to be always ready for it. Ardeth had always thought that he was prepared to enter the afterlife should his duty command it. But now…now he knew that he was far from ready. Ardeth was not ready to pass away…yet he could not look away.

Ardeth stared at death as it came towards him…

Then watched it suddenly stop as the silver point of a spear emerged from its chest. Ardeth's death fell, scattering sand over Keaira and himself.

Ardeth pushed himself up with one hand, using the other to support Keaira. She was in a bad way. He looked up to see the other two warriors some distance away, Khepri and Aziza. Aziza's hands were empty. Ardeth owed his life to yet another person.

Driven by one thought, the pair ran towards them. O'Connell helped Ardeth to stand, still cradling Keaira to his chest. Her lifeblood stained his robes. They reached the trio and Aziza immediately pulled Keaira out of his arms. Khepri roughly pushed Ardeth and O'Connell away from their fallen leader but not before Ardeth heard Aziza say softly:

"Stupid girl! Why didn't you just let him die?"

Keaira's only reply was a weak chuckle.

Inwardly Ardeth sighed in relief. Keaira wasn't dead…yet. He had been in many such fights and Ardeth knew. Ardeth knew that if someone bled that much they were either dead…or dying.

Ardeth glanced at O'Connell. The look in O'Connell's eyes told Ardeth he knew that too.

"We have to get to the Home Temple." Aziza said calmly.

Ardeth's brow furrowed. _Wasn't she even slightly fazed by this? Her commander just received a fatal wound._

Keaira tried to get up but Aziza just pushed her lightly back. From beside Ardeth, Khepri nods then lifts her face and lets loose a keening whistle that pierces the air. She repeats the whistle again and again until she suddenly stops and stands still as if she was listening for something.

Ardeth listened too and soon he heard the sounds of horse hooves on sand. Their horses galloped towards them. Ardeth's own black stallion instantly came to his side. He was grateful that the horse appeared unharmed.

"Get on." Khepri roughly pushed O'Connell to his horse.

For once O'Connell was able to keep his mouth shut. He obeyed wordlessly and Ardeth followed.

The other two lifted Keaira onto a horse and one of them swung up behind her. It looked uncomfortable, the saddle was meant for one person only and the horse was not large.

Without even thinking about it, Ardeth nudged his horse up to them and held out his arms.

"Give her to me. She'll fall off if you keep her there. My horse is bigger, he can carry us both."

The one named Aziza opened her mouth to retort but Khepri interrupted.

"There's no time. The Commander is right, we'll move faster that way."

Aziza reluctantly passed Keaira over to Ardeth. He gently positioned Keaira in front of him, reaching around her to grab the reins and in the process held her securely against his chest.

Khepri mounted her own horse and turned to Ardeth.

"Follow me, Aziza will cover our backs."

Ardeth nodded and nudged his horse to follow hers. O'Connell got his horse to follow them, placing him a little behind Ardeth and to the left. Ardeth heard rather than saw Aziza bring up the rear.

Almost instantly, Khepri pushed her horse into a gallop. Ardeth spurred his to follow. Even as they pushed their horses to their limit, Ardeth felt Keaira's lifeblood seep into his robes.

This girl…woman…she had saved him…and now she was dying and Ardeth couldn't do anything about it. This feeling of helplessness filled him and left him near despair.

"Hold on mate." Ardeth heard O'Connell say to him.

In his mind Ardeth repeated those words to the woman in his arms…

_Hold on…_

To Be Continued

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/14/13_

_Switching all chapters to 3__rd__ Person but still in Ardeth's POV. Sorry guys, I got dizzy staring at all those I's._

_Also, sorry for not updating for ages. I'm posting Chapter 12 together with these edited previous chapters. _

_Struggling Student,_

_Sparkalie_


	9. Home Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

9 Home Temple

It seemed like ages but they finally made it to a line of cliffs that overshadowed the desert. It went against everything Ardeth had been taught, to follow these strangers blindly. Subtly, Ardeth looked up and searched the skies but the familiar winged shadow did not appear.

"Ardeth!" O'Connell hissed, "Look!"

Ardeth quickly brought his attention back to the desert sands…or rather to the sheer cliff that rose before them. As they drew closer Ardeth realized that he was mistaken, what looked to be a solid wall of rock was actually broken by a narrow pass. It twisted so suddenly that at first glance one would not even see it.

"Quickly!" said the one called Khepri.

But they had gone more than ten feet into the pass when they were stopped by a group of white clad warriors.

"Aziza!" exclaimed the one leading the warriors.

They spoke again in that ancient language. _By the Gods it was infuriating!_ Here they were, running for their lives, and these strange warriors would not even speak a language that everyone understood!

They seemed to be arguing though. Many gestures and glances Ardeth's way told him that the strangers were arguing about them. Finally the one Aziza was speaking to threw her…Ardeth suspected they're all women…hands up and turned her horse around.

Aziza motioned for them to follow. No other choice presenting itself, the O'Connells and Ardeth did.

They were led down a twisting and narrow pass. Ardeth was used to the wide, open expanse of the desert so the sudden tight space rankled at his nerves. Ardeth never knew he was claustrophobic until he was sandwiched between those high stone cliffs. When he looked up, they were all Ardeth could see. The sky became a faint, twisting blue line far above him.

It seemed that hours passed while they were in that pass. They journeyed in silence except for the sound of horse hooves on hard-packed sand. Then the roaring started.

It started out as a dull drone that steadily got stronger and stronger.

Ardeth threw a quick glance over his shoulder. Already the way they came was blocked by a swirling mass of sand and wind. They were trapped!

"We're trapped!" Jonathan echoed Ardeth's thoughts.

"Quickly!" Ardeth told his friends; "Cover your lower faces with cloth!"

They obeyed him without protesting, a miracle for which he sent a short thanks to Allah.

Ardeth turned back to face the strange women leading them to find the one named Khepri gazing intently at him.

"Hurry," she said to Ardeth, "We will try to reach Home Temple before the sands reach us."

Glancing at the small form of Alex and the woman still slumped against me; Ardeth fervently hoped that they would.

That hope quickly died when the wind-borne sand began swirling around the legs of their horses. They couldn't gallop, not here where the rock walls pressed on them with barely enough room for two to ride abreast.

All too soon the storm was upon them. It was a struggle to see a meter in any direction. Blindly, Ardeth followed the horse in front of him, praying that O'Connell and his family did the same.

All sense of time disappeared. All that Ardeth knew was sand, wind, and the horse beneath him. Ardeth put his faith that his steed knew where he was going…or at least knew enough to follow the horse in front of him.

Suddenly a hand appeared from Ardeth's right side and grasped his arm. Ardeth jerked away in alarm. The hand pointed to the right urgently. Putting blink trust in whoever directed him, Ardeth turned his horse to the right. Not too long after, the wind died down to a dull roar and Ardeth found that he could see something other than swirling sand.

Ardeth found himself in a wide cave-like structure. It was squared off by human hands. It looked like some sort of courtyard. The other riders were also gathered here, dismounting and moving to make space for the others still coming in from the storm.

One of the white-robed riders approached Ardeth. She made a motion for him to dismount. Warily, still observing his surroundings, Ardeth did so, cradling the still figure close to his chest so as not to jostle her. She motioned for him to follow her. Ardeth shook my head.

"Not until my friends get here." he told her.

She rolled her eyes and spoke in that strange language. She motioned for him to follow again.

Again Ardeth shook my head.

She scowled at him then pointed at the woman in his arms. She held out her arms as if to take her. Frowning a little, Ardeth complied, helping her position the injured woman in her arms.

She said something else then turned around briskly and disappeared through a tunnel at the far side of the cave.

Ardeth turned to face the entrance, keeping a loose grip on his horse's reins. More riders came in but all were wearing the same white robes that the strange women they met had. Finally a horse bearing a figure he recognized stumbled into the shelter of the cave.

"Alex!" Ardeth exclaimed in relief.

Alex nudged his horse towards Ardeth and practically fell from the saddle. Ardeth caught him before he hit the ground.

"Ardeth!" he murmured, "Where's mum?"

Ardeth shook my head sadly, "I don't know, young one."

The child just gripped the medjai's hand as if it were a lifeline. Ardeth squeezed back reassuringly. The entry stood empty for a fearfully long time. Then one of the strangers stumbled in, dragging the reins of a horse with her. Evelyn and Rick rode in, their heads bowed against the wind.

"Mum! Dad!" Alex shouted, letting go of Ardeth's hand and running towards them.

O'Connell quickly dismounted and swiped his son up for a tight embrace. Evelyn joined them and the small family just stood there, relief at seeing each other safe and sound again evident of their faces.

O'Connell looked around, his eyes landed on Ardeth.

"Jonathan?" he mouthed over his wife's shoulder.

Ardeth shook my head.

The O'Connells made their way to him, leading their horses with them.

"Where's Jonathan?" Evelyn asked, "Did he come yet?"

"I'm sorry, my friend, I have not seen your brother." Ardeth said softly.

"Oh…"

The four of them stood together, watching the entrance.

A few more white-robed riders came in. Then, to his friends' relief, Jonathan rode in, his horse being led by yet another of the white-robed riders.

Evelyn ran forward to embrace her brother; Alex was fast on her heels. Ardeth remained where he was with O'Connell and the horses. A worrying thought just came to him.

These stranger warriors might have indeed saved their lives from the sand storm but they were still strangers. And judging from the way three of them fought, all of them were more than capable fighters. They met five at the start then this larger group when they reached the pass in the cliffs. Ardeth couldn't count their numbers accurately earlier; in fact the thought hadn't crossed his mind then. Ardeth could hazard a guess that there were more than ten at least.

"We're in trouble again, aren't we?" O'Connell asked him quietly.

"It appears to be so, my friend."

Evelyn, Jonathan and Alex parted just enough for them to return to where they were standing. Jonathan was looking around.

"Where are we?" he asked, "This place looks like a cave!"

"Because it is one, outsider,"

Ardeth turned to face the new voice. He recognized her, it was the warrior they met earlier, Aziza.

"Leave your horses here. One of my sisters will find a place to stable them. I will lead you to a place where you can rest and wait for the storm to pass."

"Thank you." Evelyn said, then hesitated before continuing, "What about your friend? How is she?"

Aziza's eyes became hard, "She is being cared for." Then she held out long strips of dark cloth, "I apologize but I must blindfold you."

"WHAT?" O'Connell exclaimed.

"We cannot let outsiders know the way to our Home Temple. It is already too much that you know that a pass exists. You can either wear the blindfold willingly and walk free or force our hand and then you will wear the blindfold and be bound and dragged."

"You won't get any trouble from me." Jonathan said quickly, grabbing one of the cloths and tying it over his eyes.

"I do not approve." Ardeth said.

"It matters little whether or not you do, Med-jai." Aziza said coldly.

"Seems to me like we have no choice," O'Connell said.

Aziza smiled, it did not reach her eyes, "You do…either you go willingly or…unwillingly."

O'Connell sighed and took three of the cloths, giving one each to his wife and son. Two of the riders came up to check that the blindfolds were tied securely. Then they led the O'Connells and Jonathan away.

"Quickly now, Med-jai," Aziza said impatiently, "I have no wish to render you unconscious. If only because it would be difficult to carry you through the tunnels."

Scowling down at her, Ardeth took the remaining cloth and tied it over his eyes. He heard her move behind him and tug at the knot Ardeth made to check it. He felt a small, rough hand slip into his and tug him forwards.

"Come, I will lead you to your friends, Chieftain."

Forcing aside his reluctance to follow blindly, Ardeth took a step forward, then another…and another, until he was following her.

Ardeth could not see but that didn't mean he was helpless. The strange women had left his weapons alone. Ardeth concentrated on what he could hear.

…boots scraping against stone floors…

…quiet breathing…

…a cough or two dispelling the sand that made its way into throats…

Down a long corridor…one that was often used and well maintained. The stone was smooth under his boots; Ardeth met no obstructions or even a loose rock that he might trip over. Ardeth could walk upright and so far had not the need to duck or bend down.

A left turn…fifteen steps…left again…sharp turn right…

On and on, Ardeth felt like he was back in the pass, unsure now of exactly where he was…unsure even if he could find his way back out. Ardeth could hear nothing now, nothing save for his footsteps and that of his guide. His very breath sounded loud to his ears.

'She was leading me to my death!' Ardeth panicked, 'I had failed! Failed my duty, my people, my friends! I would die here, blinded and not knowing when the final blow would be struck until too late!'

Despite his attempts to remain calm, Ardeth's breathing grew harsh and he couldn't help but grip the hand leading him in a vise-like hold and yank her to a stop.

"Where do you lead me?" Ardeth demanded.

"To where your friends are," he heard her say calmly, "Calm yourself, Med-jai. You have nothing to fear here."

Ardeth remained silent…unmoving.

"I had to take you the long way…unlike your friends, I'm sure you would have remembered how to get to the entrance."

Ardeth cursed himself. Of course she wouldn't lead him directly to where ever they were holding the others. He would have done the same. Now he was completely lost and at their mercy.

"We are nearly there." She said, "Will you still allow me to lead you?"

Ardeth nodded curtly.

She lead him again, ten steps forward, another right then a left soon after. Her hand slipped from mine, Ardeth grabbed at it but missed. He felt her push him and, not expecting it, Ardeth stumbled forward.

"Ardeth!"

Before he could hit the ground, a familiar hand caught Ardeth and pulled him upright. Ardeth's hands moved to remove the blindfold. He saw O'Connell and his family, alive and unharmed…dusty with sand but otherwise well. Ardeth quickly took stock of his surroundings.

They were in a square room with stone walls, no windows, one door, and narrow shafts near the ceiling provided circulation. A couple of stone benches lined one side of the room and woven grass mats were laid in one corner.

Ardeth turned to scan the door. It was made of a heavy-grained wood. He reached out and tried to open the simple latch. It was barred on the outside.

"You alright?" O'Connell asked Ardeth.

"I am unharmed, my friend." he said reassuringly, "You?"

"We're all fine, got worried though, what with you taking so long."

"Yep, the old mum and I got here fairly quickly with Alex." Jonathan put in.

"They took Rick away." Evelyn said, clutching her husband's arm and placing an arm around Alex, who didn't protest.

"They walked me around some, spun me around a couple of times. I lost all sense of direction." O'Connell told Ardeth, "Even if we did get out, I'd have no idea how to get back to the cave entrance."

"They took me via a longer route. I, too, cannot say exactly how to escape this place."

"What _is _this place, mum?" Alex asked.

O'Connell ruffled his son's hair.

"I guess this would be 'Home Temple'."

To Be Continued

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/15/13_

_Switching all chapters to 3__rd__ Person but still in Ardeth's POV. _

_Hi again. I thought I'd be able to finish fixing and uploading the fixed chapters and chapter 12 tonight but this infernal cold has beaten even me. (read: I only had time to type this stuff down when I'm laid up and sick) So I'm going to bed. I'll try to drag myself out early so I can finish before I leave for class. Sigh._

_Hope you all enjoy._

_Struggling Student,_

_Sparkalie_


	10. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

10 Questions

Ardeth forced himself not to pace or even to run his hands over the stone walls, searching for any weaknesses, in order not to frighten Evelyn or Alex anymore. He noticed when O'Connell shot him a grateful look when he refrained.

But that did not mean Ardeth wasn't searching. Under the guise of easing himself onto one of the benches, Ardeth carefully took note of its size and took a guess at its weight. They might be able to use it to force the door.

Jonathan had just slumped on the bench next to Ardeth's when the door opened suddenly. Instantly, Ardeth was back on his feet. O'Connell placed himself between the door and his family.

The door swung wide and what appeared to be a large stone jar on legs entered the room. Without even thinking about it, Ardeth stepped forward and helped ease the jar into the only free corner of the room.

The bearer straightened and Ardeth was able to take in her features. She wore a white linen dress that was held up by two shoulder straps and fell to her ankles. Her dark hair was braided in the same intricate weave that the other women's hair had been arranged but had beads scattered throughout the design. She wore bracelets around her wrists and soft shoes on her feet. Amused brown eyes met his when they reached her youthful face. She couldn't have been older than thirty.

"The storm still rages, Med-jai." She said to him. Her accent made the words she spoke sound old and archaic. "The High Priestess said that you and your friends would be allowed to wash away the sand and rest while waiting for the storm to settle. There is water." She motioned to the jar, "And I will bring cloth to dry you and soaps to wash away the grime."

While she spoke the door remained open, but Ardeth saw movement just outside the threshold and knew without seeing them that there would be at least two armed guards waiting to block any attempt to escape.

"How long do you plan to keep us here?" Evelyn demanded suddenly, "Surely you don't think you can keep us prisoners forever!"

A pained expression crossed the woman's face.

"Not prisoners, lady, guests…but please understand you are the first outside our group to enter this place. We cannot allow you to wander our halls."

"Some hospitality you have then." Jonathan scoffed quietly but the woman heard him.

"Do not lightly throw away what is given to you!" her eyes flashed in anger, "Be grateful you were given shelter here. If _He_ had found you, _He _would not have shown mercy, innocent or otherwise!"

She stepped outside and retrieved a basket filled with smaller jars, a couple of bars of soap and thick cloth. She quickly placed it beside the jar. Then she shot us all a cold look. Ardeth quickly decided that we did not need to anger the strangers even more.

"Forgive my friends' hasty words. They are tired and still in shock from what happened." He said, "Please relay our most grateful thanks to your…High Priestess." Ardeth remembered the title she used.

O'Connell forced a laugh, "My wife's a trifle hot-headed…and Jonathan…well, he's just an idiot most times."

"Hey!" Jonathan protested.

The woman gave a small nod, accepting the apology.

"We have clothes that will fit you." She told Evelyn, "And perhaps something for your son. Unfortunately, nothing we have will suit the men."

Evelyn obviously understood that we shouldn't anger the strange women any more than was possible.

"It's of no importance," she said lightly, "Don't trouble yourself so, our clothes will serve until we can reach our own camp; we can bathe properly then. The sand storm can't possibly last much longer, can it?"

Ardeth chuckled inwardly. He should have known Evelyn would try to find out how long they would hold them while still appearing to chatter meaninglessly.

"Sand storms can last from a single hour to days on end. Fortunately for you, this storm is not of natural causes and _He _can only sustain it for a while longer. You will be on your way soon."

"Who is this man you keep referring to?" Evelyn asked, genuinely curious.

"The Thief, whom you set free," her tone was clipped. "I shall leave you to freshen up. Should you need anything more, simply knock on the door and someone will come."

"I would thank you, kind lady, if I but knew your name." Ardeth said quickly.

She appeared startled, "I am named Quibilah. Commander of the Twelve Tribes, your thanks is accepted most humbly."

Then she gave a short but graceful bow and left, closing the door behind her before anyone else could speak.

"Well that didn't help at all." Jonathan complained.

"On the contrary," Evelyn said, "We now know that they don't intend to keep us here forever."

"We know that _something_ got out of that temple." O'Connell pointed out, "And apparently, it _also_ wants to wipe out the world."

Evelyn dragged her son over to the jar of water. After briefly checking it, she then began to scrub furiously at the sand and dust that had settled on her son's face.

"Mum! Do you have to?" Alex complained.

"They were gracious enough to supply all this so we might as well use it." Evelyn said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Same goes to those men over there."

"Evelyn…" O'Connell started but stopped at his wife's glare.

"Choose your battles wisely, my friend." Ardeth murmured to him.

"So we just _wait _here?" Jonathan exclaimed, "They could change their minds you know? This is as bad if not worse as that experience with the Scorpion King!"

"Ardeth?" O'Connell asked, "Any brilliant ideas?"

Ardeth shrugged, "Unfortunately, my friend, I am as in the dark as you are."

"Brilliant." Jonathan grumbled.

Evelyn somehow coerced her husband and her brother into washing up. The desert leader was already striding to the cleaning implements before she could open her mouth to tell him that he should wash as well. Ardeth knew when to take his own advice, choose your battles wisely.

After washing most of the grit off his face and arms, Ardeth placed himself next to the door, leaning against the wall in a seemingly casual position. From here he should be able to hear anyone approaching the door. O'Connell realized soon after what Ardeth was up to and set about distracting his family so they wouldn't panic. He didn't include Ardeth in their conversation which allowed the warrior to focus his thoughts on the recent events. Ardeth found it was strange…which, coming from him, meant it was really very strange.

Only a short time passed before the door opened again. In the name of Allah, Ardeth swore he never heard Quibilah coming until the door opened. No one could move that silently, not even his most well-trained scouts!

"You have refreshed yourselves?" It was not really a question. She continued without waiting for an answer, "Food has been prepared, if you would follow me."

She turned and walked right back out the door.

O'Connell met Ardeth's eyes and with a small gesture, Ardeth indicated that he would lead. He did, keeping close to him his wife and son, while Jonathan followed close at his heels. Ardeth took up the rear. They weren't blindfolded this time; apparently their hosts felt that they wouldn't be able to find the way back to the entrance. It was obvious that the women still didn't trust them though. The two armed women trailing after them spoke more than words.

As they were led through the corridors, Ardeth heard several bits of murmured conversation. Ardeth understood not a word. Remembering what Evelyn told him before they entered this stone labyrinth, Ardeth came to the suspicion that they were speaking in Ancient Egyptian…a supposedly dead language.

Alex had lagged behind his parents. Ardeth couldn't blame him for his fascination of the walls. From floor to ceiling, the walls were covered with hieroglyphs and several depictions of what the medjai realized were images of Egypt during the time of the pharaohs. Trust the son of Rick O'Connell and Evelyn Carnahan to forget the danger and see only beauty surrounding him. But his fascination _did_ give Ardeth an idea. Wary of the watchful eyes behind him, Ardeth fell into step with the young boy. His robes hid the quick boot Ardeth placed on his shoelace, pulling it undone but releasing it before Alex could trip. He continued walking, not noticing his now untied shoelace.

Ardeth waited until they came upon another conversation, and then brought Alex's shoelace to his attention.

"Alex." Ardeth said.

Alex looked up at the medjai, a question on his young face. Ardeth nodded at his feet. His eyes brightened in understanding.

"Oh! Thanks Ardeth."

Quibilah hadn't stopped, and Ardeth waved a hand at O'Connell, motioning for him to go ahead.

"I'll wait for him." Ardeth reassured his friend, "Our fine hosts shan't allow us to get lost, I'm certain." he nodded at the guards who remained silent, throughout the entire trip.

"Can you do it yourself?" Ardeth asked Alex.

"Of course I can! I'm not a child!" was his indignant reply.

Ardeth smiled, meeting Alex's eyes with his own. Knowing that Alex O'Connell was an uncommonly bright child, Ardeth was marginally sure Alex would understand what he wanted of him.

"Of course you're not. I'm sure you're tired of _hearing_ that all the time."

"Yeah, it gets old." Alex said with a grin, and then dropped to one knee to tie his shoelace, "It's really quite annoying…" He prattled on absently as he slowly tied his shoelace, his actions were slow and deliberate and he stared hard at his boot, as if recalling how to go about it.

Finally he got his laces tied up tight. He stood up with a grin and stuck his booted foot out for Ardeth to see.

"See? Told you I could do it!"

Ardeth gave him another grin, and then nudged him forward. They continued down the corridor. The guards followed the pair, still not speaking a word, when they needed to turn they indicated the new direction. They finally reached an indoor dining area. At least Ardeth assumed it was since O'Connell, his wife and Jonathan were seated at a wooden table partaking of the simple desert fare offered.

Quibilah nodded at Ardeth when they entered. "I'll leave you to eat then." she said.

They were left alone. Even the guards didn't enter the room. Ardeth supposed they thought it more _polite_. They were probably just outside the entryway.

"Ardeth, have some of this. It's actually quite good." Evelyn told the medjai.

Ardeth sat down and took the offered plate.

"Alex?" he asked, in between bites of food.

"We got lucky." he said excitedly, and then quieted when Ardeth gestured, "There were two of them at the very least. They said something about a thief and that a bunch of them were going to head out to fight him or something."

"Numbers, little one, we need numbers." Ardeth whispered.

"Ten or more I think." Alex replied, his mouth full.

"Alex, don't talk with your mouth full." his mother reprimanded.

"Evelyn, this isn't really the time." O'Connell said.

"One of them sounded concerned, I think. She kept saying that they didn't have enough warriors. Not enough to fight and to protect the temple at the same time."

"What temple?" Jonathan asked.

Alex shrugged, "I dunno. Hey! Maybe we're in an undiscovered temple!"

"I sincerely doubt that." His father scoffed.

"Anything else?" Ardeth pressed, 'Allah, give me patience! This family would drive me crazy.' He thought.

"Yeah, umm…I think, if I understood correctly. Only six people will be left here after the warriors leave."

"One guard for each of us, then, plus one extra?" Jonathan mused.

"Sounds like it." O'Connell said, "I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted."

_O'Connell and his ever present joking, will it ever cease? _

If it came to a fight then it would most likely end up, two each for O'Connell and Ardeth, perhaps Evelyn and Jonathan could take out the other two between them. Still Ardeth knew that, if pressed, he could take on the six alone.

"Alex, did you hear _when_ they would leave?"

O'Connell had a point. If they didn't know when the warriors would leave, they wouldn't be able to use it their advantage.

Alex shook his head, "Sorry dad. I could only stretch out tying a shoelace for so long you know."

"That's okay, kiddo." O'Connell reached over and ruffled his son's hair, earning an annoyed 'Dad!' for his trouble.

Quibilah returned just as Ardeth was finishing my cup of cool water. Quickly setting the cup down, Ardeth rose from his seat together with O'Connell.

"The storm is slowly dying. Soon you and your friends can leave." Quibilah told Ardeth.

"Thank you." he replied.

"We cannot spare the people, so only one of our numbers will guide you back to the desert. She'll bring you to a place where you can find your way back to your village."

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming?" Jonathan muttered.

"The High Priestess asks only that you agree to blindfold yourselves during the journey out of the pass. Once you have reached a safe distance from this place, you will be allowed to remove the blindfolds."

"And if we refuse?" Ardeth asked.

Quibilah's voice turned hard, "Then you shall journey from here unconscious. We'll leave you and your belongings somewhere your people can find you."

"Now wait a minute!" O'Connell exclaimed.

Thankfully his wife stopped him in time.

"We'll do it." She said, looking at O'Connell but speaking to Quibilah, "I'm sure our guide will not let us stumble. We can leave peacefully."

Quibilah bowed, "That is all that we ask for."

O'Connell turned and hissed at his wife, "Why did you agree? We can't trust them!"

"But they were willing to trust us." Evelyn argued, "Can't you see that? They don't want to be bothered by outsiders. That is why this place is so well hidden. Blindfolding us, with just _one_ person guiding us? What would…_could!..._one person do if we decide to just pull them off?"

O'Connell slumped, "Alright."

"Are you all done arguing?"

While O'Connell and Evelyn were arguing, another person entered. Ardeth assumed she was a woman as well since he had yet to see evidence of any male presence here.

"Yes." O'Connell huffed; unsurprised that someone had entered the room without his noticing.

Ardeth studied the woman. Somehow she seemed familiar. She was dressed in the white robes that appeared to be the norm here. Her head and lower face covered with white cloth. A bow and quiver were slung over her back and a curved saber hung at her waist.

"I am to be your guide." She paused then continued, "I would have your word not to remove the blindfolds until I say you may."

"Do we have a choice?" O'Connell asked bitterly.

"Yes." I could hear the smile in her tone, "Conscious or unconscious."

"You have my word." Ardeth interrupted before O'Connell could get them into any more trouble.

The rest gave their assent.

"Then follow me."

They followed her through the stone labyrinth once more. Ardeth was surprised by the lack of guards. Their hosts had either decided to trust them or they were so confident in this woman's skill that they believed she could take on three grown men.

Shortly they arrived in an area that appeared to act as stables. Their horses were all saddled and ready to be ridden. Ardeth quickly checked his own stallion, running his hands over the horse's head, back and down his legs, murmuring to the horse as Ardeth did so. Apparently, they really didn't mean them harm since even their horses where as well as they could be, considering they just rode through a sandstorm some hours previously.

Their guide, who still didn't introduce herself, allowed them to mount before handing them each a familiar strip of black cloth. She let them tie it themselves this time, only checking to see if the knots were tight before taking the leads of their horses.

"We leave now."

And so they did.

To Be Continued

_Update: 5/4/12_

_Hi, someone mentioned that the priestesses don't have Egyptian names. To my chagrin, I realized my mistake. I didn't change anything from the plot. I simply changed the names._

_Previous name – Present name_

_Adara – Aziza_

_Fareeda – Khepri_

_Glabsil – Bahiti_

_Keaira is actually a Celtic name but I'm keeping it for story purposes. Keaira has an Egyptian name, just think of 'Keaira' as a nickname._

_Chapter 11 is almost done, I swear._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie_

_Update: 7/15/13_

_Hi. By the way, there's no need for previous readers to re-read the updated chapters. The plot and story hasn't changed. I just changed all the I's. Now I'm sick to death of finding all the I's, me's etc. and changing them to Ardeth and so on._

_Sorry for taking so long._

_Struggling student,_

_Sparkalie_


	11. The Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

11 The Unknown

The time they spent blindfolded seemed to drag on much longer than the last trip Ardeth recalled. He surmised to himself that it was probably because they were not rushing this time. After all, their first journey was a blur of wind, sand and darkness.

Ardeth felt the hot desert sun suddenly beat down on him. After the cool shade offered by the canyon pass, the sun's heat felt unbearable. He made no sign of his discomfort, knowing that his desert-trained body would soon adjust.

They travelled further on. The woman kept their group at a brisk canter. Without the sun to gauge the time, Ardeth could only guess how long they kept travelling. Used to long rides on horseback, this was no hardship for him, but the Med-jai chieftain worried for the wife and son of his friend.

"How much father?" O'Connell finally spoke up.

"Not much more." came the quick reply.

There was silence again for a time. Then it was broken, this time by their guide.

"Med-jai. There is a falcon circling, perhaps two miles from us. By its behaviour, I would not say it is a wild one. Do you train your falcons to recognize your men?"

She didn't sound like she wanted an answer so Ardeth kept silent.

Their guide must have given some kind of signal to the horses because they all slowed then came to a stop.

"You may remove your blindfolds."

Ardeth immediately pulled the covering from his eyes. They had gone a goodly distance, he saw. The range they had left was but a dark line behind them. The sun was not quite yet at its zenith.

The group had stopped on top of a dune. O'Connell and his family blinked at the late morning sun, trying to adjust. Their nameless guide held a hand over her eyes, gazing at some far away object in the sky.

Ardeth followed her line of sight, immediately sighting the falcon that so interested the woman.

"You are right," he admitted, "It does not fly like an untamed one."

"Can you call the winged searcher?" the woman asked without looking at him, "See if he is one of yours."

Ardeth acknowledged her request and whistled one long, piercing note. After a long pause, he repeated the signal.

"I think he recognizes it." She said, still watching the bird, "Ah, yes! Here he comes."

When the falcon neared, Ardeth raised his left hand. The brown and white falcon landed on his outstretched arm. Ardeth hid a wince when the predator's claws bit into his robes but was relieved when he realized he recognized this falcon. Yet the relief he felt couldn't fully drown out the brief pang of grief Ardeth always felt upon seeing this particular falcon. It reminded him of another winged friend, one never again to fly across the bright sky.

The falcon ducked his head under Ardeth's chin, obviously recognizing the Medjai chieftain. An odd sort of croon made its way out of its little throat.

"He obviously knows you." Jonathan said, "How many pet birds _do_ you have?"

"Jonathan!" Evelyn scolded. She more than likely remembered the tragic end of Ardeth's last bird.

"It is fine, my friend." Ardeth said, already reaching for the small cylinder tied to one leg, "This is Azia, the daughter of the one you knew. Apparently Horus is unwilling to leave me without at least himself or his progeny to accompany me."

He let her walk up his arm to perch on his shoulder. Ardeth then pulled the tightly rolled paper out of its case and read the Arabic written on it.

"My men are searching for me, I believe." He told the others, "But some of them wait at the temple you were exploring." He directed this at O'Connell and his wife.

"If your people are at the temple and still live then the Thief has left and probably found another base. Unsurprising, considering that he would not want to linger at the site of his prison." Their guide said.

"How far are we from there?" O'Connell asked.

"Do you really think that I would tell you that?" the woman said scornfully, "Send your feathered friend back, Medjai, and tell your men that you will meet them elsewhere."

"Can't you just bring us to the temple?" Evelyn asked with great concern, "All our equipment is still there!"

"And let the Medjai find his way back? I think not!"

The two women argued back and forth. It appeared that Evelyn wouldn't be able to sway the other woman.

"Please! Think of Alex! That temple is so far from any kind of civilization. He's just a child! Would you condemn him to camp out in this desert without supplies? All our camping gear and supplies got left behind. We have next to nothing now."

The guide's forehead furrowed.

"You should have thought of that when you decided _not_ to listen to our warning!" she snapped heatedly, "Do not try to blame this on me or my sisters. If the child dies, you will have only you and your husband to blame!"

Evelyn let out a sob. O'Connell urged his horse closer to his wife, somehow pulling her into a sort-of-embrace, murmuring assurances into her ear. Jonathan and Alex stayed close to each other, unable to find words.

Ardeth watched the woman, seeing that she did care about their well-being, or at least that of the child's. Her eyes closed and then she sighed, her shoulders slumping as if weighed down by a great burden.

"I should leave you all here for the vultures." She said, trying to put heat behind the words but failing, "I will bring you to the temple…but you must leave as soon as possible."

Finally she met Ardeth's eyes. He was struck by their familiarity. He had seen such green eyes before. But the moment passed as soon as her gaze flicked away.

"I should blindfold you again, Medjai, so you will not find this place."

"It would not help." Ardeth told her truthfully.

Indeed it would not. Ardeth would have this place fixed in his memory. Knowing where the sun was, would tell him how long it took for them to return to the temple and its general direction from their current position. It wouldn't take too long to search the line of cliffs for the pass that they went through. Should it cross his mind to do so, Ardeth would be able to find the hidden temple…even if he were to be blindfolded for the rest of the trip.

The only way the guide would have the slightest assurance that Ardeth would not be able to have the slightest hint about which direction they went and how far would be to render him unconscious.

"I could hit you." She offered.

"You would try." O'Connell said, nudging his horse away from his wife and towards hers.

"Peace, my friend." Ardeth said, "She merely worries for the safety of her sisters."

In that moment, the Medjai warrior came to a decision. He fixed the woman with a piercing stare.

"I swear that I shall not actively search for your home with malicious intent. I swear to Allah that you will be left in peace…so long as you and your sisters pose no threat to Egypt."

The woman snorted, "I suppose that's the best I can get from a Medjai," she turned her horse around, "Then send your feathered friend to your warriors, Medjai, tell them you will join them at the temple."

"May I say how long I will be?" Ardeth asked courteously.

"No you may not, for I will not tell you."

Somehow knowing that blindfolding them again would be pointless, the woman took point position without a word. The others followed, Evelyn, Alex and Jonathan then O'Connell and Ardeth taking up the rear.

"Are we seriously just following her?" O'Connell tried to whisper.

It came out louder since he had to speak over the tramp of horse hooves on sad and the jingle of what remained of their gear.

Ardeth sighed, his eyes travelled to the slight figure leading them. He hoped there was enough distance and background noise to conceal their conversation.

'Probably not,' he thought.

"At the moment we have little choice." He said as softly as he could manage, "There are no landmarks here that I can guide us by. Until the sun sets and the stars appear, I will let her lead."

"Just until the sun sets?" Rick asked again.

"As you say," Ardeth confirmed.

O'Connell's attention returned to his family. It was obvious to Ardeth that his friend was worried for them. He wished he could reach out and clasp O'Connell's shoulder but it wasn't possible at that time. Instead he settled for words…words that felt so inadequate the moment they left his mouth.

"They will be fine, my friend." He told the American he considered his brother, "They are stronger than you know."

O'Connell just nodded.

The sun had passed its zenith and was well on its way to the West, before they came to a stop once more. Their guide had brought them to a stop about half a mile from the temple.

"We're here!" Alex exclaimed.

"Thank God!" exulted Jonathan, "Honestly, I don't know how you chaps stay in the saddle for as long as you do…"

Jonathan slowly quieted when he say the woman staring at him.

"Yes, well…thanks for everything, we'll be on our way now—"

Ardeth was scanning the area for any sign of his men. He knew they would not be in plain sight.

"Where are your men, Medjai?" their guide asked.

"Let us go closer," he suggested, "They will show themselves."

He knew they had probably hidden their horses inside the temple. Men would be stationed around a perimeter so none would escape their notice.

Their guide was getting skittish. Ardeth saw how her eyes flicked back and forth, scanning the temple and the surrounding desert for even a glimpse of his warriors. He wondered if she would bolt before his warriors could surround them or if she would stay to ensure that they left.

He took the choice from her.

"Come," Ardeth said, taking the lead and making sure she followed.

He led them at a walk until he had halved the distance between them and the temple, until he was sure they had ridden past the ring of sentries. Ardeth dismounted and gestured for the others to follow suit. It was a planned manoeuvre. Making the woman dismount here gave time for the outer sentries to lessen the distance between them and still remain unseen but also hid any movement from men stationed within the temple.

O'Connell dismounted quickly, and then helped his wife down. Alex got off his horse before his father could help him too. Jonathan was obviously relieved to get down from his horse. Their guide was last to dismount. Her eyes, when they met Ardeth's, were narrowed with suspicion.

Ardeth saw the look, knew that she knew what he was doing but he also knew that the woman could do nothing to stop it.

'I promised not to search for you.' Ardeth told her silently, 'I never promised not to let you leave. I still have far too many questions and too few answers…answers which I'm sure you'll be able to provide.'

As if waiting for them to dismount, a warrior dressed in the garb of the Medjai came out of the temple. Ardeth almost breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the warrior to be one of his Warrior Brothers.

"Chieftain." The warrior greeted, tapping a fist to his heart in an informal salute.

"Malik," Ardeth acknowledged.

Malik was one of Ardeth's Warrior Brothers, one of the First Medjai's Chosen. He and ten others were charged with fighting by the First Medjai's, the supreme commander of the twelve tribes of the Medjai, side.

Malik was a seasoned fighter. Deceptively unassuming, most people never realized that the lean man was actually very good with a sabre. In fact, Ardeth admitted that Malik was probably the Medjai's best swordsman after himself and his second-in-command.

Ardeth saw that his Warrior Brother had noted the presence of a stranger.

"You are well?" Malik asked.

Ardeth nodded, "We had shelter during the storm."

"It would be in your best interests to complete your tasks here quickly, Medjai."

Their guide had pulled on her white headdress once more, letting only her maddeningly-familiar green eyes show.

'What is it with these women and being so tight-lipped about their names?' a small part of Ardeth wondered.

Malik scowled. Ardeth knew that his Chosen were ridiculously protective of him. Malik probably found the woman disrespectful.

Once inside the temple, the rest of Ardeth's Warriors made themselves known. Ardeth noted that all his Warriors were present, save for three who were probably on sentry duty.

"Really Razim, you brought _all_ of them?" Ardeth gently teased his second-in-command, able to slightly relax now that he was surrounded with his most trusted warriors.

Razim's dark eyes glared at Ardeth, promising a stern lecture on how the First Medjai should be taking more precautions about his safety.

"Glad you're safe," was Razim's gruff reply. He nodded at the woman, "Who is that?"

"She was the one who gave us shelter." Ardeth told him, his eyes saying he would speak more on this later. The chieftain turned to O'Connell, "Collect what you can, my friend. We leave for Cairo within the hour."

O'Connell nodded, ushering his family away but not before giving the white-garbed woman a warning glare.

"That is satisfactory, yes?" Ardeth asked her. "I will ensure the foreigners leave. You may return to your sisters."

The woman gave him a level look, "Forgive me if I prefer to see _them_ leave with my own eyes, chieftain."

Ardeth knew intuitively that she included himself and his Medjai when she said 'them'. He also noted that it was the first time their guide referred to him as 'chieftain'; Ardeth was surprised that she would show such tact before his men.

"If you'll excuse me, I will go check on the foreigners." And with a slight bow in Ardeth's direction, she was gone, along with her horse.

"Who _is _she?" Razim burst out.

"I know not her name; her people seem remarkably close-lipped about many things, my friend. But they seem to believe that there was _something_ buried here, _something _that was released accidentally. It was that _thing_ that caused the sandstorm." Ardeth explained.

"The Creature?"

"No. The women called whatever it was, 'the Thief'."

"Women?"

Ardeth sighed. Then he gave his second-in-command a detailed account of his adventures. After Ardeth finished speaking, Razim kept silent, trying to make some sense of the story.

"I know it is hard to believe." Ardeth said, "I, myself, would be hard-pressed to believe it if I didn't battle those sand demons."

"And what happened to the woman who saved you? Keaira was it?"

"I don't know." Ardeth said, lost in thought, "The woman who gave us food said that she would be fine, that they had medicines and healing arts that could save her—but…"

Razim looked expectantly at Ardeth to continue.

"I held her, Razim. Her blood stained my hands. It is mostly her blood on my robes. I saw the wound that was meant to be mine on her and I _knew_ that she would not survive. There's only a certain amount of blood a warrior can lose before it's too late.

"There are too many unknowns in this, my friend. I find myself unsure of what Allah wishes me to do."

It was a weakness…to openly admit not knowing what to do. It spoke of the depth of Ardeth's trust in his second to speak so plainly. Razim's response told that the trust was not misplaced.

"Where you lead, I shall follow, my chieftain." Razim said, meeting Ardeth's gaze with his own sincere one, "Overconfidence leads to careless mistakes…but self-doubt is also a disease."

"The trick is walking the line between them?"

"Just so,"

Ardeth closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you, my friend. As always, your words are a balm to my mind."

"Chieftain!" Another of Ardeth's Warrior Brothers strode towards them.

"Basil," Ardeth acknowledged when the warrior reached them.

The youngest of the First Medjai's Chosen saluted Ardeth, then gave his report:

"The O'Connells are ready to leave…and the rest of your Warriors have assembled. We ride on your signal."

Ardeth sent a half-hearted glare at his second. 'All of them?' he mouthed. Razim shrugged. Their opinions on how many warriors should accompany the First Medjai differed.

"Then let us join them." Ardeth said aloud.

They were halfway to the larger group when the strange woman guide appeared before them. Ardeth noted that she looked tense. Her eyes flicked from side to side, as if searching for something she knew was coming.

"You should leave." She said, clearly agitated, "_He_ knows you have returned here. His minions return. Take your friends, Medjai, I will take care of the daemons."

Ardeth frowned, "You surely do not plan on facing them alone."

She chuckled harshly, "I am not stupid, Medjai. The daemons are not bright. I merely intend on distracting them long enough for you to get your friends to safety. They will not catch me."

Ardeth's eyes narrowed, but before the rebuke on his lips could be voiced a cry of surprise and warning echoed in the temple.

"Sandstorm!"

Ardeth's warrior training burst out, running to a higher vantage point, a gesture brought his Warriors around him. The O'Connells stuck close, apprehension clear on their faces.

"What devilry is this?" one of his more superstitious Warriors asked.

Ardeth found himself murmuring a prayer, knowing that they would need all the help his god could give him to face the demons of sand.

To Be Continued

_Update: 7/15/13_

_Hi. I didn't change anything in the story proper. I just fixed the formatting so that it mirrors what I'm using for the updated chapters._

_Sparkalie_


	12. Further Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

12 Further Complications

A swirling wall of sand bore towards them. As it neared Ardeth could see the daemons forming…far more swiftly than they did previously.

"Not again…" O'Connell cursed.

Noticing the looks on his men's faces, Ardeth quickly gave them a brief explanation of what their enemy was and how to kill them.

"O'Connell," Ardeth turned to his friend, "You must leave now. Bring your family to Cairo."

O'Connell looked like he would argue but Ardeth cut him off, "I cannot spare any of my men to guide your family. They cannot travel alone. This foe may be beyond even you; do not leave your son fatherless."

Because Ardeth knew, knew deep inside of him that his friend, his white-skinned shield-brother, was needed by his family. He knew that no matter how strong O'Connell's loved ones tried to seem, they needed Rick. They were not like the family his warriors left behind, the families that knew and accepted that death was part of their lives. Knew, accepted and lived on, women and children warriors in their own right.

Ardeth looked in his shield-brother's eyes and saw that he understood, saw the reluctance to leave him to near-certain death.

"It's too late."

It was the woman, their guide. Perhaps living with only women gave her courage to speak among men.

"The daemons are of the sand. Your friend and his family will never outrun them. They will have to be destroyed in order to halt them." She continued.

"Earlier you told us all to leave." Ardeth argued, "You should be glad. My men and I will join you in either destroying those things or holding them off long enough for O'Connell to escape them…and for a messenger to alert the rest of the Tribes."

"Fool! The daemons may not be intelligent but they are not dumb beasts! They would send a contingent after anyone who tries to break away from this group now. You have _no _time and you are _wasting_ more of it arguing with me!"

"Chieftain!" called the warrior tasked with watching the ever-nearing line of daemons, "They are too close and rapidly approaching! We can charge them now or try to make a run for it."

"I fear that with their speed, any attempt at flight will only result in them catching us soon after." Another warrior said.

Ardeth cursed. They either fought now or exhausted themselves running and fought then. He knew which choice gave them the most chance of survival—he still hated it.

"Then I must ask you all to stand with me once more against an impossible foe."

His gaze met each of his warriors', searching their eyes for any trace of refusal, of giving into fear.

"We follow you 'til death." Razim swore, placing his fist upon his breast. His words repeated with steely conviction by the rest of his Warrior Brothers.

"And you?" Ardeth addressed the woman, whose name he _still_ didn't know.

"I said I would face the creatures before you even said you would." She said flatly.

"You should not trust her, Chieftain!" one of his Warriors burst out.

Husam-al Din…why was he not surprised? Of all his Warriors, Husam was the most suspicious of them all. He was bright; his mind for strategy was unparalleled. But it was also his mind that made him paranoid. Husam saw plots and counter-plots in the most innocent things and was so superstitious it was almost laughable.

"Bind her." He continued, "Deal with her after we have dealt with this battle. If she is bound then she cannot knife you from behind."

"Try and you're a dead man, desert nomad!" the woman's eyes flashed threateningly.

"Silence!" Ardeth raised his voice, "The woman is right, we have no time…especially for squabbles between us. Nameless One, swear you will not disappear if we manage to defeat this foe."

Her glare intensified, "This was not part of our bargain, Medjai." She almost snarled. "Fine! I swear not to leave immediately after the battle…"

"Or during?" Hasam interjected.

"Or during…" she repeated, "…if only to explain in full to you what you face."

Ardeth nodded, "That will suffice. I thank you."

She made a sound of impatience, "You will face them on horses yes? If you have range weapons, make use of them. It doesn't really matter how they are beheaded…they will return to sand once it is done."

Ardeth nodded again, acknowledging the advice. He glanced at his men, seeing that the ones nearest to them had heard and passed it on to others.

Once more his gaze was drawn to the horizon, now a thick black line he knew to be the daemons. Ardeth didn't delude himself. He knew it would require a miracle for fifteen men, two women and one child—a _child_!—to defeat foes that would surely number near a hundred. He absently listened to the murmured prayers of his men. Ardeth didn't rush them, for did not a similar prayer repeat itself over and over in his mind?

It was the battle at Ahm Shere all over again—but Ardeth did not expect these creatures to suddenly return to the sands. What would happen to his people? These beasts and whatever creature commanded them would attack the rest of Egypt. And if he and those with him died, who would warn them?

It would be slaughter.

Ardeth near-despaired. Was there no way to warn them? No way for at least one of their number to live, to tell the Council what befell them, to warn the rest of the Medjai, to teach the warriors how to defeat these fell beasts?

When did one of his brothers bring his horse? It didn't matter.

Ardeth ran his hands over his steed, checking straps and buckles, ensuring that everything was in place and would not suddenly give out during the ever-nearing battle.

He'd like to say the abrupt appearance of paper in front of his face didn't surprise him. Ardeth hid it with annoyance. It was the woman again—suddenly annoyance was not hard to feign.

"Quickly," she said urgently, her eyes moving from his to the horizon and back again, "Your Azia refuses to leave you but my own winged friend agreed to carry a message to your people—so they might be warned."

She thrust a pen, one of Evelyn's, towards him. Annoyance fled and was replaced with gratitude. Ardeth took the offered pen and paper, quickly filling both sides of the thin sheet with small, neat handwriting—relating the events that had passed the new enemy and everything he knew about them.

He was done in minutes and she was waiting with a insert sparrow hawk description sparrow hawk on her shoulder.

"Can he manage it?" he had to ask, knowing that the larger the burden, the more it hampered the flight of any messenger bird.

"He is strong," came the simple reply.

She took the sheet and folded it to fit the small pouch attached to the raptor's claws. She crooned something to the hawk and with a final brush across his feathered head, she sent him soaring into the sky.

Ardeth wanted to thank her but the words died in his throat. Her eyes met his and he somehow _knew_ no words were necessary.

She understood.

How she could understand the burdens of leadership was yet another question they had no time for.

"You are armed?" he asked instead.

That earned him a smile. She patted the long, narrow blade at her belt and her eyes moved to glance at the quiver and bow attached to the saddle of her mount.

"I'll be fine."

Ardeth nodded curtly. With a barely audible sigh, he pushed all thought of their mysterious guide to the back of his mind. He had more pressing things to focus on.

Once he was mounted, Ardeth gave the order for his men to fall into a line facing the enemy forces. His mind was already going over all possible strategies and outcomes, so he didn't expect the woman to approach him and stand by his horse.

"You are brave, First Medjai," she said, her voice low, her words meant only for him, "Your people are blessed to have one such as you to lead them. Be strong, Brave-heart, and mayhap the gods will grant you safe return to your people."

Husam evidently had had enough and came stomping over to roughly grab the woman's arm.

"Chieftain." He greeted Ardeth, "I'll keep an eye on her."

Ardeth knew better than to argue with the paranoid warrior, "If you insist, Husam."

Ardeth watched as Husam dragged the woman to her horse and push her into the line next to where his own mount waited.

The desert leader turned his attention away from the pair and focused on the coming battle. What had been a black line on the horizon was now blurry figures hurtling toward them...and if the Medjai chieftain ignored the hissed exchange between Husam and the woman, who could blame him with the enemy almost upon them?

With barely enough time to shout a war cry, Ardeth spurred his horse forward, leading the charge. In the flurry of sand, blood and sweat, it was almost impossible to for Ardeth to keep track of everyone. A glimpse here, a glance there, pulling a comrade to his feet, slicing across the neck of yet another daemon.

Duck.

Lunge.

Cut.

The sound of gunshots, muffled by the flying sand yet strangely deafening…

The unfamiliar _twang_ of the stranger's bow…

Parry.

Sidestep.

Thrust.

O'Connell yelling somewhere in the near distance…

A hand, fisting in his tunic, pulling him out of the range of a fell beast's blade…

Brown eyes met green for but an instant then are lost again in the clash and strain of battle.

Spin.

Plunge.

Leap.

Then words…muted yet heard over the clamour of weapons and rasp of breath. Words, familiar yet unknown. Whispered sinuously wrapping around the senses…

Then choking, drowning—DROWING!—in sand suddenly alive, twisting like some demented, wounded thing.

Sand so thick all sight is lost…

"…_breathe_..." whispered a voice.

Breathe? How could he, in this blinding, strangling storm?

"…_breathe_…"

So he did.

And just as suddenly as it had come—gone!

AIR!

Cough.

Wheeze.

Breathe…

Panting, sucking in the scorching hot desert air, uncaring because it was air, was life!

Eyes roamed, pausing on each disbelieving face. Sore and wounded but alive—ALIVE—each and every one of them.

The foreigner…friend, brother…O'Connell blearily peered around, "What the hell just happened?"

And it was relief, relief that one had voiced the question on each person's lips and mind.

It was impossible that their small group could have survived the wave of inhuman foes…yet somehow…it had happened. It was done, over, and not one dead.

"Thank Allah." One voice whispered.

For surely it was only through Allah's grace that they were alive.

To Be Continued

_And yeah…I think I'll just stop there. The next bit of pre-written story jumps a bit so it might be better for it to be a separate chapter._

_Sorry it took me so long to continue. Truthfully, it's because I had a hard time tracking down all the bits and pieces of story that I wrote on the margins of my lecture notes. They weren't written chronologically and I didn't put any sign which came first, which came after which bit…so yeah._

_I finally figured out what the heck I was thinking. Put markers telling me where to go where and during my down time I wrote it all out again…properly this time. And now I can post what came out of it!_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Also, I know my tenses got muddled in the fight scene. Those are difficult for me. Fight scenes I mean. So yeah. If anyone spots any glaring mistakes, or even little ones, please don't hesitate to drop me a PM and I'll fix it as soon as I can._

_Sparkalie_

_P.S. I've been thinking of changing my penname. Thoughts?_


	13. Revelations

_It occurs to me that I have a bunch of side-characters, all with names. Someone might get confused. I know I do. So, I have included a list of character names. These characters aren't really going to have main roles (mostly) but in case anyone is interested the list is at the bottom._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.

13 Revelations

Three hours later found Ardeth's group setting out an impromptu camp inside the temple. Injuries were treated; thirsts and hungers quenched.

Ardeth found himself thanking Allah again and again that they had survived. The worst injuries so far were some deep lacerations and several minor fractures; the most serious one being a compound fracture suffered by Zubayr whose horse fell and was unable to leap clear.

Finally came a quiet moment and after entrusting his foreign friends to Razim, Ardeth slipped away to a quiet dune overlooking the stretch of desert where he had just fought and bleed beside his Warrior Brothers…and if the strong Chieftain finally let himself fall to his knees and thank his god for that day's victory, who would see? Who could see him set aside his strength, his composure, but the sky above and the desert sands?

Ardeth couldn't say exactly how long he remained there or when he first heard the gentle song that quietly, slowly seeped into his senses.

It was a calm, quiet melody—one that filtered into his mind without being harsh; somehow as soothing as a lullaby yet joyful in its praise. It reminded Ardeth of quiet homecoming…for all that he could not understand the words.

Without knowing why, he stood and followed the song and was somehow unsurprised to find the woman who guided them as its source.

She stood bathed in the dying light of the sun, arms outstretched, face uplifted.

Ardeth stood, silent, simply watching as she gave thanks. Her song ended just as the sun sank below the horizon. The sands appearing blood-red before the dark swallowed the desert.

Finally, Ardeth allowed himself to step closer.

She did not appear surprised when he spoke: "Stranger, the battle is done and you promised me an explanation; one I hope begins with your name."

"What is a name?" she answered, "Names are as cloaks, interchangeable as needed."

His eyes narrowed and he took a step closer, drawing intimidation around him like a shield.

"Surely you cannot expect us to keep calling you 'woman' or 'stranger'," his voice was deceptively calm.

"I am known by many names, Medjai. One of them is Alleyah. Will that suffice?"

Ardeth studied her face. It was so familiar. The green eyes that now held warring emotions, blown wide like a cornered animal. But Ardeth vividly recalled green eyes so similar they could be the same…

Eyes…fever-bright and steady

Eyes…glazed over with mortal pain

Eyes whose light he knows—KNOWS—should have flickered out hours ago.

"Impossible…"

It slipped out of him, unbidden.

It couldn't possibly be true. He held her limp body through the mad gallop across the desert. He had seen her blood stain the sands, her robes, his hands. Yet it was there.

Alleyah may have held herself differently, may slouch and bow her head in a show of submission, but now that Ardeth had seen a similarity more just kept appearing.

It couldn't possibly…she should have died…was that a spark of hope? Surely he'd quenched each one hours—was it only hours?—ago. It was impossible and yet…

They had the same eyes.

Alleyah even moved as if favoring an injury, if one knew what to look for.

"Kiara?"

And there! Surprise, fear perhaps, flashed in her eyes yet was gone in an instant. The green eyes weren't warm anymore—weren't showing anything. They were like windows with shutters tightly closed.

"Medjai?"

How much of the confusion in her voice was forced? False? Faked?

"My sister is at our home…recovering. Shall I tell her you asked of her?"

Ardeth tried to form words but none made sense.

"Do you truly imagine I would not recall the face of the one who saved me? You kept your face mostly covered then and you kept your face covered when you guided us back…but I saw it then and I see it now."

He hands flashed to her face, searching for the veil that must have been torn away during the battle.

"It merely confirmed what I suspected."

Her eyes were even wider now—filled with fear?

"How…" a strangled whisper.

"Your eyes gave you away, Alleyah," Ardeth said, "…or Kiara, which is it truly?"

She paled, all colour draining from her face.

"It's not what you're thinking."

Ardeth gave her an incredulous look, "I don't know what to think. Even if what those women said was true and they healed you that doesn't explain how you _are_ here…not a day since you suffered a mortal wound. That's not humanly possible."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, "This was supposed to be an easy task. That's why they sent me…"

Ardeth could see it, even as she spoke. Alleyah…Kiara…was a thread's worth away from running but before that final string could snap, Ardeth heard Razim calling for him.

He stared at Kiara, weighing the chances of her leaving while he attended to whatever had come up.

"You're coming with me." He said, grabbing her arm before she could react, propelling her before him—back to the main camp.

Razim, Kareem, Basil, Husam and Yushua were waiting for them. Ardeth wondered why his three highest ranking warriors felt the need to call for him.

"Ardeth, it is good you came." Razim said, "Husam has shared something we must discuss."

His eyes asked Ardeth why the woman was with him. Ardeth simply shook his head.

Ardeth sent an inquiring look in Husam's direction. Husam's face had a stubborn look about it; his mouth set in a determined line. He pointed at Allayah.

"That…that _thing_ is a priestess of Isis." He spat out, "One of the Cursed."

There were no exclamations of surprise—Husam must had already shared his suspicions with the others.

"One of those creatures cut it…" he continued, "It's sleeve tore and I sae the mark of the old goddess on its shoulder. I heard it…whispering into the sand. Witchcraft, I say!"

"Husam, we told you. Just because she follows the old gods does not mean she's a witch, let alone one of the Cursed." Basil tried to reason.

"Commander!" Husam exclaimed, "I speak the truth. That thing is no woman. It's a monster, one of the living dead."

"That is but a story." Ardeth scoffed but he was unable to keep from glancing at the woman. He already knew she had somehow survived what should have been a mortal wound.

"It is one of them! I can prove it!"

None of them saw it coming; perhaps they refused to, didn't want to believe that their comrade, their brother, would go so far.

With a cold precision that was unlike Husam, he smoothly drew his scimitar and slashed across the woman's torso.

"Husam!" Yushua exclaimed.

Husam calmly withdrew his blade, watching with cold eyes as the woman fell to her knees.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ardeth exclaimed.

In three strides he was at by the side of the woman…Alleyah…Kiara…whatever she was truly called. Ardeth tried to get her to straighten so he could check the wound but Husam grabbed him before he could even lay hands on her.

"Don't touch her, Chieftain." Husam hissed.

Ardeth turned to strike him but Husam simply gestured to the (once more?) severely injured woman.

"If she dies, do with me as the law demands," Husam said, "If she lives then you will know I speak the truth."

"You've condemned yourself Husam!" Kareem snapped.

"I think not." Husam retorted, "I saw its brand. I know what it is. Ask it, Chieftain; ask it if it is truly what you believe it to be."

Ardeth looked down at the woman, his thoughts in turmoil. Was she truly who she said she was? But then why the secrecy? Why the glaring similarities to the woman who saved him? And she looked so afraid when he insinuated that she was Kiara…

Alleyah's face twisted in pain and yet…something...in Ardeth _had_ to know…

"Is what he says true?" he demanded.

She spoke not a word but the resignation in her eyes told the Medjai Chieftain all he needed to know.

"Who…_what _are you?" he whispered, not truly expecting a reply. Then he turned to his men, "Put her in one of the empty rooms…away from the rest of the camp. Keep her bound. Let no one speak of this except to ourselves. I will not have panic spread among the others."

Ardeth's warriors didn't look happy with the order but none of them protested. Kareem made to grab the woman but she dodged him, somehow rising to her feet by herself.

Ardeth couldn't understand how she could keep standing even with the gaping slash in her belly.

"Where is your honor, warrior of the sands? Is this how the Medjai repay their debts?" she spat at Ardeth, a mix of saliva and blood that landed in front of his boots.

The reaction of Ardeth's Warrior Brothers was immediate.

She was backhanded, once more sending her body crashing to the sandy ground.

"Apologize!" snarled the one who struck her.

"Enough!" Ardeth intervened before anything more could be said. "Take her away," he said to Kareem. "Back to your posts," Ardeth ordered the other four.

Kareem took woman by a round-about route to the unused side of the temple, making sure to avoid O'Connell and his family. Yushua and Basil immediately accompanied Husam to the camp. Ardeth knew that those two would keep Husam under observation. Razim made to follow them back to the main camp but a quiet word from Ardeth made him stay.

"Do you know why they are called Cursed, Razim?" Ardeth asked, suddenly feeling so very tired.

"I know only what the stories say."

"Man has been searching for immortality for as long as history can remember."

Razim kept silent, knowing that Ardeth wouldn't have diverged from their topic without cause.

"There is a reason why immortality is not lightly granted to mortals, a reason it is considered divine." Ardeth continued, "We are not meant for such long lives. Imagine, having to watch the world pass you by while you remain the same. Loved ones…gone in a blink of an eye."

"We would become insane…" Razim concluded.

Ardeth nodded, "The stories say that the priestesses were cursed by their pharaoh for negligence in their duty—for allowing a thief to steal one of their ancient scrolls.

"They live forever. No blade, no fire, no drought can kill them. They live an eternally cursed existence…unable to ever pass into the afterlife."

"What do we do with…it…then?" Ardeth's second in command asked.

Ardeth didn't have an answer. He knew he would never admit it to anyone else, but Ardeth placed his trust in his second in command and answered truthfully:

"I don't know, my friend, I'm afraid I don't know."

He needed time to think, to make sense of all that had happened, all that he learned. Too many things he didn't understand were happening all at once.

To Be Continued

_Here is the list of names I promised._

_Ardeth's Warrior Brothers (arranged in order of seniority):_

_Razim_

_Zubayr_

_Basil_

_Kareem_

_Yushua_

_Malik_

_Sharaf_

_Nimr_

_Husam al Din_

_Jihad_

_Qais_

_This group of warriors is kinda like an honour guard. Their job is to protect Ardeth, be his officers during major battles, and such. They help him run things in the 12 tribes._

_Also, I cannot find the list of Priestesses that I wrote out ages ago. When I find it I'll post it…_

_So who exactly is Alleyah? Is she some innocent (relatively speaking) priestess or really Kiara? I had a bit more to this chapter but this thing decided it wanted to end here._

_This also spells the end for the prewritten stuff I have. All the others are bits and pieces of stuff I'm not sure where to put. I do have enough for a short chapter. It's not actually in Ardeth's point of view so I didn't put it up. It tackles the conversation that Alex and Ardeth overheard back at Home Temple. If you want me to put it up, review and say so and I'll post it as a sort of interlude._

_Thanks for reading! Remember, feedback is much appreciated!_

_Still wondering about changing her penname,_

_Sparkalie_


End file.
